The Life Of Kori
by SubZeroIceDragon
Summary: Kori is son of the Lin Kuei warrior, Sub-Zero. He's been isolated from everywhere but his home so he has very few to no friends. This all turns around when a certain someone decides to pay a visit to their home. A spin off of the series
1. Chapter 1: The Invintation From A Star?

The Invitation from a Star?

I was staring outside the window, looking at the clouds that were over our house. I could see that it looked like it wanted to rain. Just the perfect time of the year to rain. I always hated the summer season; too hot and I can't focus at all, especially during sparing sessions with my dad. It always irritates me but that's all going to change now. Such peaceful weather had never felt so good.

"Yesss..." I began to close my eyes and started to lean my head against the glass of the window.

**Thump. Thump.**

I quickly opened my eyes and shifted my face towards my door. Someone was knocking on it. Why would someone knock on my door right now? So much for relaxing…

"Kori, we have a visitor that came all the way from Hollywood, California." I recognized that voice. It was my father, Sub-Zero.

"Huh? A visitor around . . ." I glanced at my clock that was hung on top of the door. "10:45 in the morning…?"

"Yes, it's late for those Hollywood star freaks and early for us. They're always on a busy schedule, but our guest isn't on a hectic schedule apparently." He said. "Be on your best behavior though. I want to introduce this man to you anyways. I met him in the second Mortal Kombat tournament."

"Mortal Kombat tournament, huh? Now you got me interested." I got up from my comfy chair and went towards my closet. Unlike my father or my uncle's Lin Kuei's tunics, I didn't have one because I am not a fully trained Lin Kuei warrior. I found some black pants along with a blue shirt with our Lin Kuei logo on it and changed into them. Even if I had my own tunic, I would be really uncomfortable wearing it along with the armor and such.

I opened my door and headed towards the living room.

Once I was there, I saw my dad with the man. The man was dressed in a tuxedo, looking really fancy and with, what looked like _five-hundred dollar sunglasses_. But he doesn't look like a fighter at all. What makes this guy so _"special"_ that he got into the tournament anyways? _Honestly, he looks more like a douche canoe than a warrior…_

"Kori, this is the man that I'd like you to meet." My father had said. I looked at the man in the eyes. His sunglasses blocked my eyes from making real eye contact with the man

He put his hand out towards me. "The name's Cage. Johnny Cage." He smiled, trying to look all cool.

I paused for like three seconds and shook his hand. "I'm Kori…"

"You heard of me, Kori kid?" He took off the shades and made eye contact with me finally. "I stared as the main character in my latest movie: "00Cage". The ladies **LOVE **me! You want my autograph?"

"Uhh n-" I got interrupted

"Here, I'll sign your shirt." He grabbed a pen from his pocket.

**"Cage!"** My dad shouted. This made Mr. Cage flinch and dropped his pen. "You know how I hate you signing stuff on MY property! That includes my son! He's not a little kid anymore. He's almost a grown man. He doesn't need someone who he just met signing an autograph on him!"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Sheesh, _Cool down there and take a chill pill_, Subby buddy. You know I was just kidding with him." Mr. Cage backed away a little bit and picked up his pen while chuckling a little bit.

My dad gave him a dirty look for a moment. "_Whatever._" He didn't like people giving him nicknames. "So why are _you_ even here anyways?"

Johnny stood there in silence, cleared his throat and then spoke. "I wanted to know if you two were interested in being in a film, with me of course as the main character, Master J. Cage. I'll surely get a raise on my paycheck after this movie is finished and MORE GIRLS! I CAN'T WAIT!" It looked like he was fantasizing everything in his head. I think he got a little too carried away and started to droll…

My dad kicked him in the crouch to snap him back to reality. I could tell he was getting annoyed.

The only thing I could hear from Mr. Cage was his mourning from such a cheap shot. I laughed at him

"Oww…" Mr. Cage had some difficulty getting back up but eventually he recovered. "What the hell was that for?"

My dad pointed to the spot to where the movie star drooled. "You do realize you're going to pick that up, right?"

Mr. Cage put his head down in shame. "Yes, Subby Buddy… Anyways, what do you to think about being in a movie?"

"Umm, who are we supposed to play as?" I got curious.

"That, my friend, is a good question." He gave me a thumbs up. "Well let me see here." Mr. Cage pulled out a mini notepad that he had in his pocket that looked filled from beginning to end on every page!

"I have 'Grunty guys 1 through 4, Umm Security guards . . . Soldiers. . .' "

"Are you making this up as you go along..." I gave him an uninterested look now.

"O-of course not, kid!" He said that as if he was caught cheating with someone. _Is this guy even taking his job like a professional?_

"Uh huh, _riiiigggghhhttt_" I looked at his notepad to see what was _really_ on it. "...Seriously?"

"W-what? I was THAT close to winning!" He put his game of Tic-Tac-Toe away. "I forgot my list of characters back home in Hollywood while signing autographs to my fans!" Mr. Cage frowned in failure of his own plan.

I did a face palm. "...Dumbass." I murmured to myself. I looked at him with a disappointed expression on my face. "Next time, be more prepared before getting me excited..." I began to hang my head lower to my chest and walked back to my room.

I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. "Do people lie to get an audience?" I looked out my window and saw a drip of water that had fell from the roof. "I think I know how to get Mr. Cage back..."

**Heeeeeyyyy. This is my first story of an unofficial Mortal Kombat Spin off Series, similar to Hetalia. Yes, I know, If you've seen Hetalia, it doesn't sound anything close to it as of now. Anyways, I'm working on that. As for the story, you can see Kori met THE Johnny Cage, the movie star show off. Cage offers Sub-Zero and Kori, but mostly kori, a shot at being in a movie but this moment was short lived as Cage forgot the character scripts. It left Kori in disappointment. But Kori has a plan to get back at Cage for making him disappointed. What could his plan be? Well, we'll have to find out in the next chapter! Feedback is recommended.**

**Ps: I'm still developing Kori's character so he may change from time to time**

**Pss: When I'm making these stories, I'm making them on my own time, so don't expect me to rush and make the next chapter (especially since I just started school on the 1****st**** of this month .)**

**Psss: I made a Spin-off of a 007 and Halo reference if you haven't noticed**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mortal Kombat. It is owned by midway. Sub-Zero and Johnny Cage are owned by Miday. 007 is owned by Eon Productions (Correct me if I'm wrong) & Halo is owned by Bungie. Kori belongs to me**


	2. Chapter 2: A Day To Remember Special

A Day to Remember

**WARNING: This story is ****dedicated to what happened on 9/11****. I made this story ****to honor all the people (not going to mention names because I don't know anyone from there) who had passed away on this day.**** If you don't want to read this chapter, it's fine. You are entitled to your own opinions and I will respect that. This chapter has nothing to do with the plot or anything and doesn't feature Kori, so this chapter isn't going to affect anything with my story. But it does introduce some characters that I may use in future chapters. But anyways, like I said, you don't have to read this chapter if you don't want to. Thanks a lot and God bless you all and have a good day =)**

**TRANSMISSION BEGIN:**

It was around 6 in the morning. The sun was shining over my face. I was tossing and turning in my bed, wanting a few more minutes to sleep in before I was going to go to work. Today, marks 10 years, 10 years ago was we all can recall as _**A Day to Remember.**_

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I hit the alarm button, swinging my arm at it and accidently smashing it…_again._

"Damnit! I broke another one?" I opened my eyes and threw the alarm to the growing pile of alarm clocks, which probably ranged from 15 to 20 a month. "New record?" I got up from my bed and walked towards the pile. "22…_I thought so."_

I walked towards the bathroom, took a shower and got ready. I put on my uniform along with my ribbons and went out the door of my apartment. My partner was leaning on the wall across from the door, looking _very impatient_.

"So Jax, you've finally woke up." The woman had said. She was also in a Uniform, such as mine, but she was a lower rank than me. I was a Major in the Special Forces, she was a Lieutenant.

"Yeah, yeah. I didn't expect you to be up before me, Sonya." I said with a grumpy voice. I didn't want to be up this early, but a job's a job, but we got to do it.

"Pfft, it should have been the other way around. You being up before me, it makes you look bad honestly." She said in a cocky tone.

"Heh, let's just get this show on the road and get it over with. This day's very important and we're just standing here like the ceremony's going to happen in the middle of this hotel hallway." I started to walk towards the stairs.

"Right behind you, partner." She followed behind me.

As soon as we went down stairs, we met up with 2 local Police Officers; one was your average Cop, while the other one was part of S.W.A.T., more like a one-man S.W.A.T. team.

"Morning, Major Briggs." The S.W.A.T. member had said.

I looked at the man. "Morning."

Sonya looked at the man. "And I thought I was up and ready early, Stryker."

"Looks like I win, you owe me a cup of coffee. Remember our deal." Stryker grinned a little, but in a jokingly way.

_Last week, Sonya and Stryker had made a deal to see who would be outside first on this day. The loser will have to pay for breakfast, lunch, and maybe dinner. I was aware of this but it had drifted away from my mind for some time now. I'm going to hear it later from her I bet._

"Well guess who didn't wake up on time." She started staring at me. "It's all your fault, Jax!" _I take that back, I'm getting lectured right now…_

"Hey! It ain't my fault that it's my job to watch over the portal to the other realms and get to bed around 4 in the morning while you go to bed around 2!" I got a little upset at her for bringing that up. _I mean, C'mon! A guy needs his sleep too!_

"Relax, Briggs." Stryker put his hand on my shoulder. "Now, let's go and grab some coffee before there's a crowd at the coffee shop."

"Fine…" That's the only thing I could say.

Sonya started walking past me towards the shop. Stryker and the Police officer followed behind her, I decided to do the same since it would be stupid to stay here and argue.

We arrived at the shop. Surprisingly, there were about twenty people already in the shop, watching T.V., talking with one another, or eating doughnuts or drinking coffee. _At least there isn't anyone in line since it's still early. _

Sonya went up to the cashier and a lady came there.

"Hello, big day isn't it? The lady smiled as she noticed that Sonya had her badge on. "How may I help you?"

"Yes, yes it is…"Sonya seemed uncomfortable. "Can I have…" She looked at Stryker. "What do you want?"

"Hmm…" He looked at the menu. "Mocha, you should know this by now."

She grinned at him and turned back to the cashier.

"Can I get a Mocha, a Java, and…" Sonya shifted her face towards me.

Before she could ask me, I replied to her because I knew what she was going to say.

"An Armeto sounds good." I yawned and looked at my watch. It was about 7 A.M.

She turned her head to the cashier again and asked for an Armeto.

"Is that all you want?" The Cashier had said.

Sonya turned back around and noticed the cop was gone…? _Oh well, sucks for him_.

She turned back to the lady. "Yes, that's all."

"That'll be $5.21." Sonya had given her the cash and grabbed the coffees.

We left the Coffee Shop and had our coffees to-go. I took a sip from it. _Mmm… I don't know what's in this stuff, but it's really good today! Not like it hasn't been before._

We waked into the busy streets of New York. It was rather populated than it normally is. _I don't see why it shouldn't be. _The only things I can hear in these streets are car engines and footsteps, lots of footsteps. No one was talking at all; everyone was as quiet as a tree that isn't getting blown by any wind. Many of those people were holding picture frames, ranging from wallet-sized pictures to text book-sized frames with a photo of someone in there. _It's really sad and depressing to see the faces of these people…_

Sonya gave out a small sigh.

"I wish we could have helped these poor people…" She said, with a frown spreading down her face.

I put my robotic hand onto her right shoulder.

"The only thing we could do is wish for them the best. It's not like we could invent a portal that can take us into the past and stop this from happening" I looked up at the area where the "towers" stood.

Then it hit me. I felt like I went back in time. I was at my office, filing some paper work I had received from my boss. I then turned my head towards the window and saw something hit one of the towers, but a bird flew in the way of my vision so I couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, I saw something touch the tower again, this time…I saw it crashing down. A huge cloud of ash came riding "our" way…The last thing I heard were screams…

"Jax! Stop daydreaming and snap back into reality!" Sonya yelled at me. "You spilled your coffee all over your shoe!"

I shook my head and saw how I was holding my coffee. _Great… this isn't my day, is it?_

"Haha!" Stryker started to laugh at my failure.

"Shut it!" I grinned at him.

"Hey hey, don't get started here you two. Jax, you can clean your shoe when we get into the building." Sonya put a hand at both of our faces to stop us from engaging into kombat.

"Ugh fine!" I looked up again, this time; it was the office I worked at. "At least it wasn't far."

It was like a walk in, walk out thing. I went in the office to switch my coffee stained shoes, to a nice, shiny, clean pair of shoes. Once I switched them, I left for the event that was waiting for us all morning- afternoon now.

It seems like time flew for us so quickly. It was around 3 P.M. now and we had gotten a ride from the Special Forces Kombat Vehicle (a.k.a. SFKV and also to get in there in style). Once we set foot off the truck, I grabbed my speech that I had in my folder from the office. We walked behind a curtain so no one could see us.

Sonya looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ready for this?" She spoke firmly.

"Yeah, bring it on!" I felt determined, but also wanted someone else to do it. But it's not like I had a choice in the matter if I wanted to make the speech or not.

"Good luck, Briggs." Stryker had said as he opened the curtain that blinded me for a moment because of the sun's rays.

There must have been thousands of people sitting outside in the hot, burning sun. It was around 99 degrees _and I have to stand out here in the sun. Blegh!_

I walked up to the podium stand as everyone shifted their faces towards me. _I seriously wish I had a fan blowing in my direction right now; it should have cooled down by now!_ I took a deep breath and put my papers on the podium. I guess I just have to get through it to get it over with. I began to clear my throat.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Major Jackson Briggs. I am a part of the Special Forces team. On this day, ten years ago, we were doing our jobs, running errands for our bosses or co-workers. We were unprepared for what was going to happen on this very day ten years ago. Some of our airplanes had been hi-jacked and were sent on a crash course to our most valuable buildings in the United States of America. Some hit their designated target, some failed. During the crash course, we lost many American lives, men and woman, brothers and sisters, kids and adults. Our police officers and firefighters tried our best to save the lives that we could, but it wasn't enough to save every life. This doesn't mean we didn't try hard enough or at all. This just means that we, as Americans, aren't giving up the fact that we can't forget this day, ten years ago. This speech is to honor all those who had passed away during the attack of 9/11. We as Americans, don't give up our hope. We as Americans, don't give up on the fact that we have lost lives. We as Americans should rise together and be strong, both mentally and inside each and every one of our hearts. We as Americans support the loses of our loved ones. We as Americans stand together in this nation that is rebuilding together as we speak. As we know, it won't be easy but we can handle it because we are Americans and we **GIVE IT ALL! **Thank you all, and have a blessed day."

I left the podium and the last thing I heard were cheers from the audience, people crying, and as I looked back at the crowd, I saw that they had their fists in the air, as one by one they raised their fists together. This gives me hope that this nation and the others will be fixed and together again as it should be. We are the Special Forces. This is Major Jackson Briggs, signing out now.

**END TRANSMISSION**

**Nice, I finished the story with 1995 words (Available for your home in 1995, only on the Nintendo ULTRA 64! Killer Instinct! XDD Who remembers that?)**

**Ah, this side story was a PAIN in the rear to make! I originally started this on August 27****th**** and finished it on this very day (ironically). I had so many writer's blocks on this. About the coffee parts in the story, I had to ask MiracleHeart what her favorite one was (Mocha), my friend Alex (Java) and my friend Soo (Armeto) because I don't know the coffee names honestly D=. I feel as if I didn't play the characters correctly but I tried my best to imitate them to how they would sound if it would really happen. So if I could do a better job, just tell me what I could change on it the next time I (may) work with these kinds of characters. **

**Also, thank you for the few comments I got on my 1****st**** chapter of Life of Kori =)**

**Ps: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with this story, but I really wanted to make a story like this since it was coming up. I tried my best to **_**NOT **_**into a lot of detail of the event in my story but I suppose I put enough to make us remember it. God Bless everyone who had relatives or knew someone who had been in 9/11. My heart goes out to all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3: One Terrible Day

One Terrible Day

I wasn't exactly sure how to get Cage back. It was only a mere 10 seconds to realize what I shall do to "repay" him. An evil smile crossed over my face.

"He will never forget this day…" I started laughing evilly. "But if this plan doesn't work, I have a backup plan already planned out."

I opened my window and hopped onto the roof. I wanted to observe how Mr. Cage got here and then I saw it. I could only describe it in three words: **WHAT. THE. HELL.!**

"How the **HELL **did he get this in our yard!" My jaw dropped, so far that, if It were bigger, it probably would had fell all the way to the now wet ground due to the rain which had just started up.

I was staring at a mini personal jet that was in _**MY YARD!**_

"How much does this guy make?" I nearly lost my footing, but I held my ground barely. "And I just met the guy!"

The rain started picking up, which made my hair cover my eyes. _If I had a mirror with me right now, I'd probably looked like a total badass._

I suddenly saw a flash that must had come from the sky.

"Ahh!" I was blinded by the flash that I actually fell of the roof.

I hit the ground face first and lost conscious for a moment because it was about a 10 feet difference from the roof to the floor. I began to lift my head up and started to feel dizzy.

"Ugh, Note to self: _Never stand on a roof while it's raining. . ._" I put my hand over my pounding forehead.

My vision was blurry but I can barely visualize something bright in front of me. It was as if I can see some flames in the yard…_wait a second…_

The door busted open in front of me and Mr. Cage ran outside, passed by me, and screaming like a little girl. _I bet he'd win a screaming contest if he participated. Hehehe… _

I can barely picture what was on fire. It was his…

"Nooooooooooo!" Cage fell to his knees. "Now I have no way of getting back to Hollywood!" The actor cried.

I felt something slide down my head. I couldn't tell if it was rain or something else, but the last thing I saw was something covering my left eye. I then collapsed in the puddle of water.

How long was I out for...? _Maybe a few hours, few days, few weeks even? _Even I wasn't sure honestly. When I finally woke up, I noticed _something was off…_

I opened my eyes to see to see Mr. Cage staring at me. He had something in his hand, like a stack of papers?

"Kori, I am now your new teacher for this semester" Mr. Cage had said.

"Since when do movie stars become teachers…?" I cooked my head to the side in confusion. _I hope this is just a dream…if it's not…_

"Since I became awesome! As a movie star, I'm allowed to get any job I want." He did his signature smile.

"…Ok this is awkward." I backed myself but couldn't do much since I forgot I was lying on my bed. _He sounds like a creeper but I don't want to get him upset so I'd rather not say it._

"Why do you say that? C'mon man! You think a guy like me can't be a good teacher?" He started to whine.

"Umm…don't get mad at me but…" I tried to say it in the nicest way possible. "But I think you'd bring more distractions by your female fans than actually teaching 'us'." _I hope I'm not his __ONLY __student…that would be scary and terrible…don't even get me started on it!_

The movie star gasped as if his plan had failed.

"No!" Mr. Cage had shouted and sounded like a little kid whining about why he can't have candy. _In fact, he acts like one too. _"What could possibly distract me from my teachings?"

I heard some fan screams coming from my window.

"_Hmm, let me think, does that answer your question?"_ I sarcastically said while pointing at the window.

Before I could say anymore, he was already standing in front of the window, signing **EVERY ONE of his fans** an autograph with a picture of himself along with it. _First thing he said too…_

I face palmed. _Must have had left an imprint since it kind of hurts._

"You hypocrite!" I yelled at him, which made him fall back in shock, knocking over my keyboard to my computer, which fell right onto his face. _That's what he gets for being such a hypocrite!_

"Oww..." Mr. Cage rubbed his head. "That's not nice you know!" He got up and my computer's mouse had also fallen and hit him on his head again. _Talk about clumsiness! This guy is a one-man circus gone wrong!_

I started laughing at his humiliation. I was laughing so hard that my chest started to hurt.

"Ah…too…much…laughing…for…me." I began coughing.

"Oh yeah, funny guy?" He got up and walked towards me and looked at me in the eyes. I could tell he was pissed.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!" He swung his fist right into my face. The moment it made contact with me, the moment I woke up… _again?_ _Something's off once again…_

I leaned up, but was forcefully pushed back on the bed. _What the hell's going on here? Did I wake up into another dream?_ I looked around this really unfamiliar room. _I hope this isn't what they call "Hell!"_

I also noticed my left eye is covered with something, so I am not able to see through it. I had to look through my right eye, my only good eye and started to realize where I was. I looked down too see that my clothes had been stained with blood... _Wait, wasn't it raining? Shouldn't my clothes be drenched in water? This is all so confusing…_

I looked over to my right to see a table with a cup of water in it. Behind that cup was a curtain. _Yep, I'm in a hospital…_

I looked over to my left, which I could barely see…a heart meter? _Could it have been that bad?_

"You've finally awaken." I saw a man in a white coat walking towards my hospital bed.

"Umm…yeah…" I was watching his every move to see if he was friend or foe.

"You sure did fall pretty hard on your head." The man had said. "That fall was pretty fatal, you know? Any higher and you could had cracked you entire skull open!"

"Well, I ain't a Dare devil for anything…but you're right…" I began to sigh. _I can't say he wasn't wrong at all because I knew, from the bottom of my heart, that he was right. If I was any higher, I would have committed Hara-Kiri._

"How are you feeling, by the way?" The doctor said while walking towards a small refrigerator that happened to be in the room. _That's convenient; whoever's idea that was should get a metal for that. No seriously, they should!_

I turned my head to face him. He pulled a Koca-Kola out and opened up the can. _I wonder if he has a second one because I want something more than water…_

"Fine, I suppose for now…" I tried reaching for the water, but the doctor took away the water, put a straw in the Koca-Kola and handed it to me. _Apparently my hand was eager enough to take it without a problem. _

"Umm, how long will I be in here, doc?" I took a sip from the straw.

"Probably around a day or two, depending on how fast you can heal." He put up some schedules on a white board.

"Oh no…why so longgggg?" I pouted. _Why does this have to happen?_

**It has ended, thank god! I didn't think I would be able to actually write much after this! This thing took so long that I didn't think I would post it by tonight or at all! DX Shame on me…shame on me…and school and life and all those things you humans believe in….okay scratch that last part I said D= that's not nice. **

**Anyways, well that basically ends the chapter in a bad way…I'm so terrible for making this like what? 3 weeks late? Even I don't know when I posted the last chapter (not special)… Another reason why I said it ended badly is because for a few reasons:**

**1. I felt like I added **_**too too much **_**for this chapter but it still ended up short to my exceptions.**

**2. It ended in a way that I didn't want it to end, but it'll end (with the hospital in the next chapter)**

**3. I had barely anytime to work on it because of school and life and homework…**

**As for the chapter name, It was 1****st**** thing that came to mind =P.**

**And well, I'll try to fix my mistakes in the next chapter. Again, sorry for this fail of a chapter but I didn't wanna hold it back anymore so I'm giving it to you whether you like it or not =/**

**Ps: I'm allergic to homework and school (no seriously, I always seem to get sick when I get homework or school, just thought you wanted to know x)**


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Special

Why You Shouldn't Trick-Or-Treat With Evil (Special)

**Its Halloween kids! It's a time for screams, horror movies, and even better, ****CANDY!**** Another fun fact is that everyone's uploading a Halloween special! (Okay, maybe not everyone, but it's just an assumption.) Honestly, I'm typing this message before I start this special because I want to address to my audience [of one] (Lol Jk, it's a song by Rise Against) that this story isn't really going to seem like a story, but rather experiences from the forces of Outworld (and others). Please note that this "story" will be "more" mature than my normal writing style because it will be **_**bloody**_** but funny! There will also be stuff you wouldn't expect coming from some characters either…so do expect a lot of "Out of Character" stuff. And also, like my previous special, it will not feature Kori in it because I want to introduce new characters from the series. So, with that said, enjoy!**

It was around 7 O'clock in Earthrealm, its dark, and kids are being released from their households, all dressed up, for example, simple yet cute kitty costumes to more complex costumes such as real metal material costumes, like Master Chief. Even the adults are dressed as devils and angels. But, among them, unknown to them all, is a reptilian warrior. His name… was _**Reptile! **_(In his human form so he could blend in easier, just to kill the confusion if anyone wonders)

**Ding Dong!**

The doorbell rang. The door slowly opens, just to make a dramatic entrance. Appeared answering the door was a man, in his late thirties.

"_Triccckkkkkk or treeeaaatttt"_ The Reptilian warrior had said with a raspy voice.

"Get out of here; I don't give candy to creeps like you!" The man yelled out.

"_Ohhhh, but you will or else…"_ Reptile gave him a look that was imitating for anyone that he means business when he says something.

"Or else what? You gonna throw candy at me? Gonna cry to mommy, telling her that you didn't get candy? Or you gonna . . . oh I don't know, melt my skin with candy? _Ohh,_ _I'm soooo afraid! Please save me, God!_" He kept teasing Reptile

"_I goooot a bettttteerrrr ideeeaaaa…"_ Reptile said with a grin on his face.

Reptile took off his mask that was covering his mouth and grabbed the man's throat.

"Gah! Let me go, you freak!" The man was struggling.

The Reptilian warrior made but no reply back as he opened the man's mouth with his other free hand, threw up some acid inside the man's mouth and let go.

"Auhhh" The man started squirming around, coughing, and gasping for someone to help him. His body was melting from the inside-out. He let out one last cry before becoming a skeleton on the doorstep of his house. Blood dripped from his skeleton and on the doorstep. _**FATALITY!**_ Reptile put his mask back on and opened the door to take the entire candy bowl for himself.

"_Theeeyyyyy won't expect anything happeneedddd herreeeee"_ Reptile had a plan up his _sleeveless sleeves._

10 minutes have passed. Reptile was nowhere to be found. All that remains is a skeleton in the tree in front of the house, dripping blood from the stomach downward. Kids passed by and noticed it, all thinking the same thing: The skeleton must have been a decoration that the man had put outside for Halloween. _Nothing looked suspicion at all…nothing at all._

It was 7:30 now. More people started roaming the streets. Kids filled up their bags with candy from house to house, with all those bright flashing lights, blinding people who would stare at them. _You know those lights that people put in front of their houses just to make them seem more dramatic? Yeah I'm referring those ones. _Amongst them was a shape shifter. His name? _**Shang Tsung!**_

He was upon a rooftop, watching the humans get their candy and stuff. He couldn't decide on how he would bypass all of these mortals. He had to analyze costume, after costume and that's when it hit him. He found the perfect disguise for the night: a **Grim Reaper!** With his sorcery, he started rotating his hands in a windmill rotation and started to glow green. He then transformed into the Grim Reaper. A scythe appeared within his hands as he faded away into the darkness of the night.

**Ding Dong!**

The doorbell rang. The door swung right open. Inside the door, came a hand that looked like one of those creepy horror movie hands that come out to get you. Problem is; no one's exactly outside the door to receive their candy…yet. All of a sudden, the tree that was across the street starts rumbling really badly. Out from the tree came out a black aura going towards the door. The aura then transformed itself into the Grim Reaper. _What an entrance! _

"Trick or Treat. . ." The Reaper said, staring at the hand that was reaching for the door. A man appeared from inside the house and examined Shang Tsung.

"You. . ." The man paused. "You have _**the BEST Halloween costume EVER!**_"

Shang Tsung stood there silently. He didn't expect someone to actually compliment on his disguise. What was going through his head at the moment? _Absolutely nothing!_

"You deserve more than a few candies!" The man shouted waving his arms around wildly like in animes.

"Thank…you…?" Shang Tsung couldn't believe what he was hearing and that his plan had failed epically.

The man gave him probably like 20 candies and complimented on the sorcerer's costume once again. After the man had closed the door to await more trick-or-treaters, Shang Tsung started to fade away back to the rooftop he was originally standing on and suddenly had a change of heart…? _Now that was unexpected!_

"What…just happened?" The shape shifter said to himself as his costume disappeared into his normal clothing. He looked at his hand, which he had the candy in.

"Ugh! What is this feeling in my heart?" He put his other hand onto his heart. "I feel as if I . . . I like Halloween…" He dropped the candy and feel to his knees. "No one has ever appreciated my work, not in Earthrealm or Outworld! Only Shao Khan has appreciated the fact that I created Mileena! But now, there is a human who actually appreciates me!" He raised his fist up into the air, but as he did it, his heart started beating really fast, causing him to have a heart attack and collapsed to the ground. _**Hara - Kiri! **_That was the end of the sorcerer's life. _Until he comes back on the next round that is…_

Now it is 8 O'clock. Many people have gotten a bunch of candies to settle their appetites later on. The bats start flying out from who knows where, making the night more interesting. A human sized ball of fire appears in the streets and once the fire goes out, there appears the hell spawn, _**Scorpion!**_

Scorpion needed but no reason to search for a house to get his candy from because he already found the perfect house; a house with a flaming skull on the window. _Pun was intended. If you don't understand it or never played Mortal Kombat, read on and then you'll get what I'm trying to say._

**Ding Dong**

"_**Whoooo's therrre?"**_ A demonic voice roared out through a speaker that was hanging from the ceiling above Scorpion.

"I am Scorpion, Warrior of the Shirai Ryu Clan!"

The door opened. As it opens, a kid in a monkey suit, like eight or nine years old, walks up besides Scorpion, hoping to get candy at the same time.

"Trick-or Treat!" The kid said, while surprising Scorpion at the same time.

Scorpion looked down to see what, or who it was.

"Oh my God! It's an ape midget!" Shouted Scorpion before he delivered a roundhouse kick to the face of the monkey kid. The kid flew about two feet across the street before landing on a mattress so he doesn't get a concussion or something similar.

"Whoops…" He stared back at the person who was at the door. The man immediately slammed the door shut.

"Well, the kid isn't dead!" He thought to himself. Even if it was pretty bad to actually do that on accident, the kid's still alive and that's all that matters. He looks in his hand to find out that he never got his candy. Enraged, he took a few steps back and pulled out his signature spear. He shot it at the door.

"_**Get Over Here!"**_ Scorpion cried out as he ripped the door off the hinges. _Obvious statement: You can't have Scorpion in any story, game, etc. without his signature move; The Bloody Spear. It wouldn't be the same without it._

He began walking in the house, searching everywhere for that man. It didn't take long to find the man since it was a small house and the man had been hiding inside the kitchen by the phone, with the bowl full of candy in his arms.

"D-d-dude!" He started stuttering. _"Take a chill pill!"_ He threw a chill pill at Scorpion's face. It hit his left eye.

"Ah!" Scorpion cried out as he put his hand onto his eye. The pill actually stung, not because it was a chill pill, but because… _it was Sub-Zero Branded…how ironic._

"You will pay with your life!" Scorpion was pissed off. If anyone were to see his eyes, you would know that he's ready to kill anyone. Scorpion put his hand under his chin and pulled off his mask to reveal his true identity.

"W-what are you going to do?" The man was scared outa his mind. "What do you want from me?"

Scorpion's skull face started emitting a bright, orange glow before bursting into a hellish flame.

"I want your candy _**AND YOUR LIFE!**_" Scorpion shot out his spear, now on fire as well. "**GET OVER HERE!**" He forcefully yanked the candy bowl from the man's hand and took him along with the spear. The man was dazed from the forced of the spear. Scorpion put the bowl on a counter.

"_**FINISH HIM!**_" A voice yelled out from outta nowhere.

The lights in the entire house suddenly went dim and the candle lights burned out. The only glowing light that anyone, if anyone, could see was the dead warrior's burning skull. The flame grew stronger on his skull along with the temperature in the house. He released a ball of fire from his mouth onto the poor man.

"Argh!" The man grunted, while squirming around, trying to figure out how he would be put out. He quickly thought of getting the sink water poured on himself, so he dove there and turned it on. To his surprise, the water did nothing to help him. _You hear those battles between fire and water? Yeah, fire's winning... _As the man's options ran slim, his last resort was the classic plan: Stop, Drop and [Do a barrel] Roll. _Haha the pun…sorry, I had to say that. _The man did just that and again, the flames still remained. Finally, the man fell…_rolled_ down, dead. All that remained of him was his flesh and some of his skeleton body. He was unrecognizable now.

_**FATALITY!**_ Scorpion took the candy bowl, walked out the door and left the murder scene. Once outside, that same monkey kid was staring at him.

"Oh My God, Mommy! It's Ghost Rider!" The kid cried out in excitement.

"My name's Scorpion! Remember that kid." He said while delivering another roundhouse kick to the kid and disappearing into a ball of fire, back into the Netherrealm.

It's now 9 O'clock, just an hour after Scorpion's departure. Not as many people are out of their houses now since it's later into the night. Another man stepped from Outworld into Earthrealm, undetected. This was no ordinary man though; this was the current ruler of Outworld himself. The evil ruler had one name that no one should ever forget; _**Shao Khan!**_ With his trademark Wraith Hammer in hand, he went to the nearest house he could find.

**Ding Dong**

A teenager wearing a MK shirt answered the door. To his shock, the teen saw his favorite villain was standing at his door.

"Trick-or Treat!" The tyrant said, while holding his hammer with both hands. "Now give me your candy, mortal!"

"Holy Crap! Dude! You have like, **THE BEST** Shao Khan Kosplay **EVER!** Everything looks so real!" You can see the excitement on the teen's face.

"But I. . ." Shao Khan had the same reaction as the Sorcerer.

"Hey, Aaron! Come over here and check out this guy!" The teen said.

A guy who had long, black hair, looked like a head banger, paused his game of MKII, and came to the door.

"Oh sweet Kosplay, Bro! I was just fighting Shao Khan on Mortal Kombat II with Liu Kang and he was kicking my as-"

"Liu Kang?" Shao Khan raised his voice. "How I** DESPISE** that Shaolin Monk!"

"This guy even did his research and acts just like him! Should we get tips on how to sound just as cool as him, Kevin?" Aaron said.

"Oh course, Aaron!" Kevin said, looking back at Khan.

The tyrant looked at the TV screen to see how much health both Liu Kang and his sprite-self had. Liu Kang was at the point of almost death with a slither of health, while Khan had a little over half of his health bar full.

"You want to come in and chill?" Kevin said. Shao Khan turned and pointed his finger at him.

"Don't make me laugh!" He then looked at his sprite on the TV and then back at himself. "Damn! I was fat back then! How much did I weigh!"

"Hahaha" Aaron and Kevin broke into laughter and started rolling on the floor, laughing their butts off. This also made Khan laugh as well, _something that they may regret doing…_

After they settled down from their laughing-gasm, Kevin and Aaron got up from the ground to find an angry Shao Khan staring at them with his evil, tyrant eyes.

"Oh God! That was too funny. . ." Kevin kept giggling.

Shao Khan raised his Wraith Hammer up to his shoulder length and swung it at Aaron. The blow hit so hard that he flew across the living room, into the nearby hallway, breaking all of his ribs in his body. Shocked as he was, Kevin quickly ran to his friend to see if he was alright. Amazingly, Aaron was still alive but blood dripped from his mouth along with blood all over his clothes and floor.

"Oh My God!" Kevin shrieked as he reached for his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello. This is 9-1-1, how many we help you?" Answered the person on the other line.

"Hi! My friend here broke all of his ribs in his body and there is a killer at my front door! Please bring the police and medica-"The phone was grabbed by Shao Khan, who let himself in. He crushed the phone with his bare hands. Kevin didn't know what to do; run for his life, attempt to save his friend, or stay and fight.

"Foolish mortals and your so-called 'Police forces'!" Shao Khan gave both of them a dirty look. "Now you will meet death! Just like the rest of those fools who tried to stop me in Mortal Kombat!" He said before throwing his light spear at Aaron into his heart, which horrified Kevin to actually attempt to run away. This was anticipated by the Emperor as he grabbed him by the throat and dragged him outside. Once outside, Shao Khan threw Kevin up into the air.

"Any last words, you pathetic human? Well you aren't getting any!" Said Khan as he swung his hammer into the helpless falling body of Kevin. Once it made contact with him, Kevin's body shattered into a thousand pieces of blood and guts. _**FATALITY!**_ The guts were everywhere on the yard, even on the Emperor himself, though he did not seem to care at all. He went into the house to claim what was rightfully his, the candy bowl. Shao Khan left the scene, without being detected from the Elder Gods or anyone.

Blood was splattered in many different places where the MK warriors have been. Question is…_are you still alive?_

**Happy Halloween, dead or alive humans! (Bad pun, wasn't it?)**

**This story might be the longest I'll ever make in all of its glory! (Okay, I'm bull crapping all of this, but you know you love it x) ). As every story is, this one wasn't as tough to make since I've had most of it mapped out in my head, even before the previous special! **_**Who would have even guessed?**_

**Although this was fun to make, I tried having a lot of plot twists (attempted to that is). Some, you wouldn't have expected coming from a particular character. I actually wanted to have 5 different scenarios that all ended differently…as in how people got Fatalitied. If you were wondering who might that 5****th**** person might had been, it would have been Quan Chi. The reason why he wasn't added in the story was for 3 reasons:**

**1. Lack of time, usually the case of everything (Hey…homework always piles up on me .)**

**2. I didn't think about using him until last week, while writing Scorpion's story.**

**3. Even if I was able to think and had time, I wouldn't have had enough info on his character, at least not enough for me to make a decent scenario for my audience [of one…] **_**Yeah, I'm a really lonely guy .…**_

**Well, for this to actually make any sense, I'll divide the AC into 4 parts for each of the characters (in order of appearance), so here we go.**

**Reptile:**** Ah, Reptile. For his part, I had 2 different ideas planned out for him (as well as a few others but I'll get into that a little later). I wanted him to be himself, deadly but blending in so well with people that the poor guy had met his fate in a gruesome way. My other idea was that Reptile would pull off his mask and rip the guy's head off with his mouth before digesting it. Well there really isn't much to say about him now, so moving on.**

**Shang Tsung:**** His character was probably the hardest to actually come up with because there could have been so many possibilities for this story. My third best idea for this was for Shang Tsung to become a girl (**_**that won't be awkward at all**_**) and lure the man into letting him/her inside and steal the guy's soul along with the candy. The second idea was the same one that was mentioned in the story, but have him chop off the man's head and so on. The reason why I ended up with what I have is because I wanted it to make you go "What the hell?" and I hope I made you feel like that x).**

**Scorpion:**** Possibly the easiest to write because everyone knows how awesome Scorpion is. I was actually unsure to write a thing about Scorpion because I didn't think he would "fit" with the rest of the story. About the part where Scorpion roundhouses the kid, that was actually inspired by a video on Youtube called "****Real Mortal Kombat - Scorpion's First Halloween****" you should check it out before the end of Halloween since it's really funny and makes tonight so much better. I had to make Scorpion "out of character" and "in character" a lot to make the story feel like you aren't reading the same things over and over while knowing what's gonna happen and stuff =P**

**Shao Khan:**** Where should I even begin with this one…well, for starters, he's probably the 2****nd**** most "in character" character in this story, next to Reptile. I tried to stay true to his character the most though since he **_**is the Ruler of Outworld.**_** I don't know where I got the idea from where he talks about his weight from back then to now. It just came to me randomly and I was like "Yeah, this is gonna work." As for the only 2 non-important characters, Aaron and Kevin, I got Aaron's name from my English teacher (no I'm not learning English, I'm saying Language Arts basically =P) because that's his name. And before you ask why I choose his name, no it's not because I hate him, it's because that was the first name that came to mind. **_**I hope he doesn't see this or else I'm getting in trouble! DX jkjk lol.**_** As for Kevin, I was talking with Miracleheart for a name. Originally Kevin's name was going to be "guy" (and yes, that is a name by the way in case you didn't know), but we thought it was too boring (plus, just imagine how many of you would think in 3****rd**** person with his character =P). We decided on Kevin because it was the 2****nd**** thing that popped into her mind and it sounded the best, compare that to "Guy" =P.**

**And before I fully complete this story, I'm letting you know that I won't make another special for a while because I wanna develop the story more and the specials get in the way of actually knowing a lot of things, you know. I hope you can understand that (and better on me personally), so we can all know what happens with Kori and the rest of the story =) Gah, this AC is reminding me of my persuasive essay I recently wrote about if students should talk in class or not .. And finally, I wanna address to MiracleHeart that I have more words than her on a story x) 3,680, lol XD love you and Happy Halloween! =D**


	5. Chapter 5: A Promise

The "WTH Just Happened?" Chapter (A Promise)

"This is gonna be a long week then!" I fussed at the wall since no one was in the room.

It has been about 20 minutes since the doctor had left and I'm really uncomfortable in this bed and clothes…and this thing on my face. I'm used to standing up, training with my father… _wait a sec…_

"How did I end up here anyways?" I looked around again to see if I can find any evidence to my arrival here. So far, there's nothing besides a remote to watch TV.

"Well, it's better than nothing I suppose." I grabbed the remote without a problem and turned the TV on.

The doctor had walked in as I started flipping through the channels.

"Um doctor…" I looked at him. "Who brought me here?"

"Hmm…what was that gentleman's name again…" He went into his thinking position. _Please! Don't say it was Cage! I beg of you!_

"I believe his name was Kuai Liang." The doctor had said.

"NO! Not hi-_wait who?_" I had a confused expression on my face.

"You don't know the gentlemen?" He gave me a surprised face. I just shock my head in response.

"Well, I'll be off now; I must attend to the other patients." He said and walked out the door.

"Alright then…" I looked back at the TV and kept flipping through the channels. Suddenly one of the channels caught my attention.

It was the news channel, something strange happened. It was the headline of the day I'm guessing because, whatever it was, it sounded pretty bad.

"'Breaking news: A pink marshmallow by the name of Kirby has robbed a bank last night. We will report with more details as soon as we catch him, so stay tuned!" The reporter said.

I had a blank expression on my face. I could not explain how awkward that was. It's like saying if Cage was a bully and he was paid to beat up people and act like an innocent shy kid that didn't know what was going on at all, even after everyone knows that he was a bully…_thinking about it just gives me the kreeps…_

"…Okay I'll just pretend I didn't see anything and-**OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?**" I shouted pretty loud. I hope I didn't wake anyone up or disturbed them.

"I didn't know Kirby was a real character!" I said to myself. _Man! Can this day get any weirder than this?_

I saw someone walk into the room and as I looked, it happened to be Mr. Cage again. _Talk about jinxing myself!_

"Ahh!" I changed the channel quickly and accidentally since he scared me. He jumped up in surprise as well. _Out of all people, he would be the first to show up here…why him?_

"Whoa, slow down there, kid! Don't give me a heart attack too!" He said, while recovering from his panic shock. He put his hand around the area of his heart to make sure he's alive.

"Well don't show up uninvited!" I shouted.

"Geez!" He rolled his eyes at me. "If it weren't for your dad, you would still be out there in the pouring rain!"

"Well if it weren't for you and your stupid-my father?" I paused and let his information process through my head…"That's who Kuai Liang is…?"

"Yes, you brat! Who else would have taken you?" Cage raised an eyebrow at me.

"Touché…touché…" I gave him the same look. "Of course you wouldn't take me since you punched me in the face!"

"I did what?" He scratched his head.

"…You don't remember, do you?" I squinted my eyes and stared at him.

"Umm, I think you hit your head a little too hard." He said calmly. "As much of a movie star and a warrior that I am, I would never do something like that. Especially to the son of Sub-Zero." _BULL!_

"Then it was a dream…" I just shook my head in failure.

"Why do you ask? Is something bothering you?" _For the first time ever, he's actually caring for me._

I ignored the question. "So umm…" I began. "With your plane in flames, how will you get home?"

"Kori." He said. "I'm Johnny Freakin' Cage. I got money!"

"Right…" I already forgot he was a movie star…_and a douche canoe._

He scratched his head. "But I left my wallet in the jet."

I face palmed. I didn't feel the pain as I thought I would have since I had the bandages on and stuff. "You need to be more responsible with you things!" I barked at Cage.

"That's why I use a "Kombat Kard." He pulled out a credit card that looked like a knock-off brand of a Master Card. He gave me his signature smile and a thumbs up again, just like last time.

"You got to be kidding me…" My eye twitched like crazy. The Movie Star shook his head and that's when I broke into laughter. I don't think I've ever laughed harder than this besides in the dream.

"Don't hate!" The irritated Movie Star said.

"I'm not!" I kept laughing. "It's just so funny that someone made that card! "As soon as I said that, I hit my head in the metal frame of the bed. I winced in pain. Cage laughed at my humiliation. _So that's what they consider as "Karma." Either that or I deserved that since I've been treating him with disrespect._

Cage turned to the door. "Well, I'm going now."

"Wait!" I said with a calm tone in my voice.

He turned back and faced me. "Yes?"

"Something is bothering me." I looked at the heart monitor and then at the mirror, which had been hanging across from me, under the T.V.

He leaned on the door. "Then what's on your mind?"

"I don't know really. It's just that. . ." He tuned in his ears to listen to what I had to say. "It's just that I feel like you . . . Like I know we've just met and all but-"

"Uh huh. . ." His face expression was basically telling me "Get to the point already!"

"Okay, I don't think you trust me well enough to be around me." I said, trying not to be boorish in any form or way possible.

"Huh? What makes you think that?" He walked up and sat down on the bed.

"It's from when you ignored me when your jet was on fire." I began. "Once I was out cold, I had a dream that you were "some kind of teacher" but only teaching me…but not really teaching, if that made any sense. I made fun of your 'teachings' and you gave me a knuckle sandwich…so that's why I accused you earlier of punching me in the face."

"Ehe." He scratched his chin. "Like I said earlier, you probably hit yourself a bit too hard and made your mind think like that. Don't worry about it too much."

"Okay then…" I caught myself staring at the mirror. "Why do I have this huge bandage on my head anyways?"

He sighed. "Kori, do you really want to know?" I nodded in response. I didn't feel like replying verbally since I was not paying attention.

"Umm" He was not ready to answer that question at all. He took in a deep breath and let it out. "You…cracked you skull on the pavement."

"Ouch . . . no wonder why it hurts so much…" I said to myself.

"But that's not the only thing you did." He bit his lip.

"I did more than that?" He nodded. "Tell me, what else happened."

He was staring at the ground now. "You hit the ground so hard that…your eye had to be removed with surgery." He took a deep breathe. Before I could say anything else, he continued with his story. "Because when you landed, you fell on a sharp rock, which your face happened to be pushed against. It drove itself into your eye and made you bleed all that blood that was on the floor and on your clothes."

I sat there in silence, comprehending everything that Mr. Cage had said to me right now. My hand suddenly lifted itself up and onto the bandages. My hand decided to feel around the area around the bandage…he was right! I don't feel it at all; it feels so empty and hollow. _Please tell me this is another dream…if it's not, I'm gonna be pissed!_

Cage shook his head in remorse. "I'm sorry, I don't know how you're feeling right now, but things will get better over time. I can't say much since I believe that Kano, the Black Dragon Clan, had that same thing happened to him, only his case was worse." He shivered. "Makes me shiver every time I think about it."

I felt my world turn upside down within my only eye as I fell back onto my fluffy pillow.

"Kori! Wait! Don't go to sleep on me! I still have to tell you something!" Cage said as I went into a deep sleep shortly afterwards. I could barely hear his voice, but it was muffled out from my shocked stage that I was in. What he was trying to tell me, I don't know but I can assume it could have been worse if I were awake to hear it.

I was in a delirious state as I woke up to find myself in an empty space-like environment, like outer space. I turned around in every direction to find myself all alone in this "world" that I'm "living." I wanted to say something but the words won't come out of my mouth. No matter how hard I tried, nothing came out. Suddenly, I started floating up into the air. Almost immediately, I was scared out of my mind; I wanted to go back down! I struggled and struggled. Nothing is on my side. My face expression changed to show more fear and I didn't know what to expect next. Now, I hear a voice…_who's talking to me? _There are many voices, all whispering different things.

"Freak!" Whispered one of them.

"Monster!" Another whispered.

The voices must have been drilling into my skull because I can hear them loud and clear. The voices kept taunting me with really horrible memos, all getting louder…and louder…and louder… I put my hands over my ears as the voices increased their volume and added an echo as well.

"Stop it…" I said to myself. "Make it stop…make it stop…" I started raising my own voice in my mind to fight it…I was losing the battle. I felt myself trembling with rage. I couldn't handle this anymore "Please…**MAKE IT STOP!**" I screamed at myself in my mind. I heard another voice join the crowd.

"_Your soul. . ._" It began with a whisper, and then grew in vocal range as it bashed within my mind, while it pierced my hearing. ". . . **IS MINE!"**

"**Noooooo!" **I was finally able to scream out from my muted lips. The voices started roaring, all around me, everywhere! And what makes life in this "world" _better…_is that I feel like I'm like…curling up into a ball. I tried to move my now immobilized body with all the strength that I had in my body. With my luck, I was only straining myself to the point that I couldn't stand it anymore.

_What could I do, what can I do, I'm an immobilized human being…_ _I closed my only eye. I felt something slide down my face…a familiar feeling that I've always experienced as I've seen the "normal" kids go out and play, talking with their "friends," going to school, and making love with their soul mates through my window. What was life behind this "house" that I've been en-caged in? I, for one, don't know at all. I heard my bones getting crushed in this vessel that I live in, yet there is no pain for me to feel. Why? Have I lost all hope that I forgot the meaning of "pain?" I never had any "supernatural power" to begin with, no matter how much training I had put with my dad. Am I only a mere mortal? If I am…then what makes me so different from "…you…" I felt my tears fall down my face…the feeling that can either break or build a man or a woman…it's breaking me apart…my "Famous Last Words" are: Let this end, I don't care how you do it…just make it end..._

I felt a strange force that just clenched itself onto my body. I screamed some more as I felt it going in, like a needle going into your back. My eye found its way open, feeling like I just woke up from another dream, but I'm not "awake"…The pain of this "new feeling" and the crushing pain rushed into my nerves now. I feel as if I'm drowning in water, only without the water. Once again, I tried moving anything that was paralyzed. To my surprised, I was able to move not just my arms, but everything else as well! I heard like a rattle of some chains had just been broken…_Was I really chained up? It doesn't matter anymore…I'm free and that's all that matters._

"Finally!" The pain stopped and I was rewarded with some..._Silver aura surrounding my body? Now what's going on?_

I examined myself. "I feel normal now but what's with this aura?" My hand emitted a Golden ball from my palm as the other hand emitted a Silver ball. As I was staring at them, predicting what's going to happen next, both hands face palmed me at the same time. _I predicted that I was going to do something else with them, like throw them…guess I was wrong. _I saw another glow of light, more like a light to what they call "Heaven," but this is no "Heaven." More like…the end of my "Dream" as I opened my blurry eyes…wait…"Eyes?"

"Kori! Are you okay?" I heard a muffled voice, but, it was not Cage though. It was a different voice, a softer type of voice. I felt a hand on my forehead. My vision cleared as I saw who the mysterious person happened to be. It was a girl, but I can't recognize who she is right now. She looked young, like still a teenager young with long, black hair. The woman also looks…kinda cute… She didn't seem like a foe, but rather like someone I've met before maybe? _Who are you?_

I put my hand on my forehead and shook my head. "Not really…having a terrible day." I looked at a calendar that someone had put up recently and it had X's over the days that I've been here. "Okay…having terrible DAYS!"

"You've been out for like a week! You are one strange kid!" The girl said.

I looked at her again and realized that she was my Nurse at this place, hence the coat she's wearing. I forgot that for every doctor there is at a hospital, there's usually a Nurse to accompany them in their work on a patient or vice verse. _I feel retarded now._ She put one of her hands on her hip and the other on her head while scratching it and gave me a confused look.

"You aren't any average guy, are you?" She said.

I shrugged. "Um, excuse me, Nurse." I put my left hand on my left eye. "Was it true that my eye…was removed?"

She nodded. "It was indeed. But, for some weird reason, you started glowing with this weird stuff…like a silver-ish glow? After that, you put your hand on your "Hallow" eye and it grew back! Like brand freaking new!"

"Normally, I would say that you're bluffing." I said. "But I don't see how I can disagree with you."

She giggled a bit. "You are one miracle child. I have **NEVER, EVER SEEN** anyone with a gift like yours in my entire lifetime! You're so cool…~"

I blushed a little and scratched my head. "Ehe thanks." She blushed back and smiled along with a nod. Then we just broke into laughter.

The Doctor walked into the room with some paperwork. "So I see that you've finally woke up" I nodded in return. "The lab results came on."

"What do they say, Doctor?" I waited anxiously for an answer.

He put his glasses on and read the paper. "It says that you somehow exceed our expectations of getting back into better health. You recovered so quickly…and mysteriously that you are now able to leave the hospital, once you have signed these papers." He handed me a clipboard, a pencil, and the paperwork.

"Ohh cool, thanks a lot, Doc!" I took them in hand. As I started signing the papers, I noticed from the corner of my eye that the Nurse's expression changed to a disappointed face. I ignored it and handed back the stuff to the Doctor after I was done with it. I got up from the bed and bowed to both of them. "Thank you very much for taking care of me."

"No, thank YOU for staying alive for us to do what we can for our patients." The Doctor said.

"You're welcome, anytime!" The Nurse gave me a sweet, honest looking face.

I just smiled. "I better start going now." I walked out of the room while the two of the walked out, one at a time. I kinda tilted my face to the side and noticed that the Nurse was watching me leave…then she came running over to me. I stopped and turned to face her direction.

"Kori!" She stopped a few paces away from me.

"Yes?" I said, somewhat confused.

She looked down for a moment and back at me. "Will we…you know…meet again in the future?" She put her hands behind her back like a cute girl would do to get a guy's attention and began staring into my eyes.

I didn't have any time to think this over because my first reaction came into play. "Hmm…I don't know… I would like to…one of these days." _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Kori! Why would you tell her that? It most likely won't happen!_

"Hehehe~" She put out her hand. "Let's promise on that, okay?" I put out my hand as well and we shook hands. We both smiled as I turned away to leave.

I turned back one last time towards her and to remember who she was if this wasn't going to be the last time that we will meet. "Goodbye, Friend! May we meet again in the future."

"Goodbye, Kori!" She waved as I turned back and left into the elevator. Once in there, I pressed the buttons to go to the bottom floor. The door opened and I walked out of the hospital front doors. I saw someone standing out there, so I decided to see who it was. When I got there, I saw that it was my Father. He didn't have a surprised face but rather a concerned face.

"Kori, we need to talk…" He said as those were the only words that came from under that mask of his.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I feel like a kid again, all proud that I got this done [not] "on time." It was originally supposed to be out on my birthday, Nov. 12<strong>**th**** but it was never finished until today, Nov. 22****nd****. Didn't plan on writing this much either, by the way, it just happened naturally.**

**Summary of the story is that Johnny Cage tells Kori about why the bandage was really there for. Kori falls into a deep sleep from shock and has no hope left in himself and that's when some strange aura gets revealed within him and wakes him up with a brand new eye. He meets a Nurse that he thinks that looks kinda cute and promised to meet again in the future…maybe. As he leaves the hospital, Kori finds Sub-Zero standing outside, wanting to tell Kori about something.**

**As you may be wondering why I mentioned about the news thing with Kirby, it's a hint about a project that I'm gonna or at least, want to make for another story. The Kirby idea actually came to me back in sixth grade I believe (or sooner) and I made a small comic about the story that I drew. Although it is not finished and I don't think it will be. I attempted to make the comic into a sprite comic on my DeviantArt account, check it out if you wanna get a heads up on what it's about so far. I will post a link of my account on my page on this site, click on Homepage link and you will be directed to the DeviantArt page. Anyways, I know for a fact that I will NOT continue that either, so I've decided that I should just make the sprite comic into a story for this place! Please note that I will change a lot of things in the sprite series so it will make more sense.**

**As for the first title of this chapter, it was actually a joke that I was talking with MiracleHeart with back when I was still barely starting up the chapter and mentioned the Kirby thing I believe she said that I should put that up, and I said that I was! I wasn't going to lie either and now you know why I have it! xDD I gave the second title of this chapter (the one in parenthesis) is actually the real name of the chapter since it seems more fitting to how the chapter ended and stuff, so yeah. **

**Anyways, I hope I covered most of the topics that I was supposed to cover. So until next time, cya!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth

**The Truth**

We arrived back at the house. We decided to walk home from the hospital in total silence. I didn't dare to ask a single question to him because I knew I wouldn't get a response. It's been quite some time that I got any fresh air, other than from that day… but it's in the past now. _What does he want to know anyways…?_

"Kori." My father said as he closed the door behind me.

"Yes?" I couldn't help but the think that he's concerned about something.

"There are some things that I need to explain to you…" He said as he opened the doors to the training room; _the room where I have been training and had been the room where I've been isolated from the world in._ "Retreat with me in here."

I followed him, closing the sliding door. He sat down in front of me. I remained standing.

"Kori." He started. "…I felt a strong, strange energy signal earlier, coming from the hospital you were in."

"Strange energy?" I chucked a little. "Who can possibly have inhuman powers inside a hospital?" A drip of sweat slid down my face.

My father stared at me. "Whoever or whatever it was, I can't sense their power anymore." _I have never seen him like this in a long time. The last time was when I was younger, like 10 years ago. It just seemed unreal to see him with a different…look than his usual self. It was as if he too is… inhuman. Wait a sec…_

_I let out a sigh._ "You're name is Sub-Zero, right?" I started putting the pieces together in my head.

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity "Yes it is. Did you hit your head that hard?" He laughed.

_I wasn't laughing at all. That fall hurt a lot, and he's laughing at me because of it! _"You aren't human…" He quieted down and the room went into complete silence. _"…are you?"_

He looked down for a moment and looked back at me. "What makes you think that?" He gave me a serious look.

_I put my hand on my head as I got a sudden flashback from "that day…" No, not from when I fell…but from 10 years ago. I saw my father…no…Sub-Zero's arms grow cold until they were like ice. There was another man there, a man with hair in a long pony tail. I could already tell that man was dangerous with his glowing green eyes. I was hiding behind something; I don't remember what it was. Sub-Zero shot a ball of chilly ice through his hands at the man. The other man jumped out of the way at the last second and threw a fireball at Sub-Zero. He dodged it like it was nothing. I heard Sub-Zero shout out a name though, it was something like Shang-"_

"Shang Tsung?" My father said, apparently finishing my thought. "What are you talking about?" _I had drifted my mind into La la Memory lane and had been speaking about everything I had just seen._

I jolted up. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong? Something's up with you." _He knows me too well._

I just flat-out told him the truth. "I had a strange dream in the hospital where I got these "supernatural" powers. What may sound unbelievable is that the doctors and nurses saw it being released from me."

I got his attention. "Interesting. What was it like?" He said.

"Well…" I scratched my head and finally gave up the urge to sit down. _My feet were killing me._ "It wasn't much besides that I 'grew' my eye back and had this strange golden and silver-ish aura."

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I had a feeling that power came from you. But, I wanted to be sure before I made any assumption." He opened them. _That look that he gave me right now, it's imitating…_ _He wants to confess something._ "Kori."

"Yes, father?"

"No need to call me that anymore." He said. His tone of voice changed a little. He sounded angry, but serious at the same time

"And why is that?"

He avoided the question. "You're old enough to know the truth!" His voice went from seriousness to normal. "Your mother was quite the warrior during her time, her name was Aki. After all these years, I've seen you grow up into a fine young man. She would be so proud to see her son, almost an adult now."

"Why are you telling me this?" _I squeezed the wrinkles on my pants with my hands. _

He sat there quiet for a minute. Then he opened his mouth. "The day you were born, she had been battling with the sorcerer, Shang Tsung, while being pregnant. They duked it out, hand to hand kombat and with their incredible powers. During that battle, Shang Tsung used his shape shifting abilities to transform into the powerful warlord of Outworld, Shao Khan. That's where I came in. We fought him together; it was not an easy fight. He swung his mighty hammer at her. I tried to push her out of the way, but it was too late. It smashed her spinal cord and left her helpless on the cold floor." I sat there, trying to not interfere with his story. Also, I can hear the rain start up again. _Oh the irony… _"I had to carry her to a nearby hospital while being chased by various servants of Shang Tsung. I was doomed since the hospital was guarded by the Reptilian warrior, Reptile, until Johnny Cage came. He fought him off while I was able to deliver your mother to the Nurses and Doctors. It wasn't long before news got back to me from one of the Nurses that she had delivered a baby boy with the small remaining energy left in her paralyzed body. Her last dying words were said to me as I walked into her room. Those words were as I remember them: 'Let my son live a life where nobody is hurt…until he's old enough to know the truth…' The doctors tried everything to revive her, but nothing worked. It was until later that they discovered that she was also having eternal bleeding by her lungs because the fractured spine had bashed against her lungs. The Doctors had told me it was fine for me to take care of you…"

Tears just slid down my face like an endless waterfall. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what went through my mind but just a moment ago I was sitting down, the next moment, I saw myself grab Sub-Zero's collar on his tunic. "Where is he…?"

"I…don't know…" He didn't resist my grasp on his collar.

I tightened my grip "And…who is my _real _father?" More tears slid down my face.

"I don't know that answer either…"

I let go of him and just stormed outta the house, enraged with anger bottled up inside me. "I'm off to find my mother's murderer. I will make him wish he never even met me…" Those words echoed throughout the empty streets of this neighborhood. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! It's finally done as usual! =O. I'm sorry that I didn't release a chapter last month; I've been lazy, brain dead and…more lazyness. Also, I noticed I make releases for my story every month with the exception of last month o.o. Besides that, I have to thank one of the commenters on the story. I actually didn't know what to talk about in the story next until I got a certain comment, so thank you very much! =)<strong>

**Oh yeah, Happy Holideers and Happy New Ears XD. I hope you had a good time during your vacation and stuff lol, I know I did, being lazy…that was until New Years Eve, when I lost my iPod and still don't know where it is ever since... so I've been really depressed to even write anything.**

**Summary of the chapter: Sub-Zero reveals to Kori that he is not his real father and how his mother, Aki, was basically killed. Kori goes into a rage mode state and demands to know where Shang Tsung is. He doesn't know, this forces Kori to storm outta his house in search of his mother's murderer.**

**As for Kori's mom's name, I got it off an name generator since it sounds pretty nice. It was originally gonna be something different but I forgot to type it in the story and now it's lost forever…oh well. Aki means "Hope", "Sparkle", "bright", "Autumn" and so on. I'm trying to focus her name more on "Hope" since…I'll get into that later in the story probably, you just gotta wait and see lol**

**One last thing, as you may have noticed, this chapter seems A LOT SHORTER than the usual chapter lengths. This is due to the fact that I've had little to nothing to write on the story and I got sick and tired to write anymore. I wanna ask you all a question. Is the length of this chapter acceptable for you guys or should I go back to long, over 3000! words again? I'm just curious since I feel as if this chapter is fine as it is, but also as well with overdone millions of words…so just let me know, okay? **

**Anyways, I "hope" I covered everything from this chapter. If I missed something, don't hesitate to leave a comment and I'll try to get back to you (if you have an account, it'll be easier, if not, then I don't know D=.) So, until next time; Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reptilian Appears!

The Reptilian Appears! Kori V.S. Reptile (Part 1)

"That brat's going to get himself into a dangerous situation." I gathered my armor together and dusted it off. "Several months ago, I have worn this."

As I put it on, I noticed the Dragon Medallion still on the tunic. It had its golden color; still fresh and shiny. The Medallion sparkled with a glossy after-effect that anyone can view an almost perfect reflection of themselves in it.

"I'm amazed it still looks like this, after all, Armageddon happened 18 years ago…" Cool stem rose from my mouth guard I had just placed to hide most of my face. My arms grew cold, _cold as ice_, until they became frozen… _literally_.

"I hope I'm not too late. He could not have traveled too far." A chill crossed the entire house like a wildfire spreading quickly across a forest of trees. My eye color blinked until they became clear as my pupils. My body temperature drop below zero as an Ice Cross froze my entire body. Inside it, I fell backwards and as soon as I crashed against the ground, my body shattered into a million icicles pieces. "_I'm coming, Kori… I'm coming" _Those were the last words that echoed throughout this silent house.

* * *

><p><em>I sighed.<em> I cannot stop thinking about my mother and that "Shang Tsung" character. It's like a flea biting a dog constantly and the dog can't find out where it's coming from. It's like the fire that water can't put out.

I had to slow down my pace. The post lights glared a blood, red glow over my face. "It's getting dark." I put my hood over my head and looked up into the emotionless, dead, cloudy sky. The rain stopped momentarily, but it will come back soon.

The green light flew in over my hood and I was able to walk. Cars and trucks progress forward in the path I appear to be facing. I hid my hands inside my pockets to prevent them from being cold. I proceeded forward.

People passed by me, smiling and laughing. _Pitiful. _I smiled faintly, knowing that they would suspect something if I had not. _My mission is none of their concern and it shouldn't be!_ My weak smile faded as I passed the up.

My hands were nice and cozy in my pockets. Something felt strange as there happens to be something in my pockets; something small. _A note? A picture?_ I grabbed it and pulled it out to find out it was an autograph of Cage… My eye twitched.

"_**WHAT WAS A PICTURE OF THAT DOUCHE CANOE DOING IN MY POCKET!**__" _ I threw it on the ground, faced down. I then noticed some writing on the back of the photo. I bent back down to grab it. Suddenly, I felt a force push my ligaments and my legs broke down on me. I crashed onto the grass, scrapping my knee on the pavement and ripping one of my pant leggings off.

"Ouch…" I pressed my hands on the muddy soil, crushing grass blades. I looked around for the autograph and then I found it in front of me.

As I reached for it, a foot then stomped on the photo. I gasped and jumped back up on my feet to see who it was.

"_Yoooouuu'reeee coming withhh meeee!" _ A hand clenched itself onto my face before I can act. I saw smoke covering up my vision for a whole minute.

When the smoke cleared, I found myself in an unknown area… _at least to me anyways._ The area had a purple sky… so depressing. Even these trees look depressing… _and creepy._ The trees had faces as if it's Hallowee- The tree suddenly growled at me. Its branches swung in my direction although its reach was few paces short. My body flinched.

"The tree just moved its branches and its mouth…? _**THE TREE JUST MOVED!"**__ What the crap is this?_

"_Youuuu areee in the livinggggg foressstttt, foolllll!_" I heard a voice from behind me.

"And who might you be?" My body became calm, but alert to any threat. My eyes lowered, analyzing my surroundings.

"_Reeeppptiiilllleeeee._" I heard some twigs break from the left and the air rushed swiftly.

I did a side flip in the direction I heard him, viewing the dissolving pattern of the "Reptile." I flew just a foot above him and I did another side flip to grab his arms. The warrior was surprised, even for a mere mortal, as he was thrown onto the ground.

The invisible warrior became visible to the naked eye. I landed safely on the ground. Reptile laid there in shock.

"What do you want from me?" I gave him a dirty look behind his back.

* * *

><p>My Ice Cross fell from the dark sky onto the pavement on a street. When I broke out of my Cross, it was windy; it was blowing like 15 miles per hour. Something small flew its way at my face. I caught it in between my fingers and examined it.<p>

"Something tore off." It appears to be someone's pants… _well a piece of it._

The streetlight flickered on and off; seems_ a little intimidating, does it not? Possible weather interference?_

I proceeded towards the light. Something was dripping from the structure; the wiring looked torn and tangled all over the place. "It has to be acid… it's not raining, so that's my only guess."

"There's only one creature that can do this and get away with it." The light post became a frozen pillar.

"The Special Forces should be able to help me locate . . . Reptile and who this belongs too." The pants had a small blood stain from the knee up. After stating my mission to myself, the frozen being that I am, rests in another ice cross, before tumble back at the ground.

** To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued? Yes, I just said that. This is where you're supposed to gasp =O lol. I wanted to include the whole fight with Reptile and Kori, but my mind no likey me at all .…<strong>

**If you noticed it, I gave the starting point to Sub-Zero this time for one simple purpose; I haven't gave him his spotlight; his time to shine yet. I wanted to give him some character because I felt like he's just a background character more than a supporting character. Think about it; you want your characters to have an important role in the story, but it hasn't happened yet. I promise I'll try my best to give our Sub-zy a better role in the story as the story progresses. Just you wait! =)**

**Kori's pants ripped because from where he was, he was somewhat close to a soft patch of grass, but when he was pushed, he flew about . . . let's say about 2 feet towards the grass. So that solves the pants ripping mystery . . . thingee.**

**Summary of le story is separated into 3 parts (Technically 4 if you count The Living Forest as its own part)**

**Part 1**

**Sub-Zero basically suits up and reminds himself about the Dragon Medallion and Armageddon. He then becomes an Ice Cross and crashes into the ground. (If you didn't know what he did exactly, he basically teleported. I got it from his teleport move in MK vs. DCU; comes in handy in the hands of a skilled player. …Well okay, I lied about the Ice Cross thing, he crosses his arms, not becomes a cross, like Jesus laid on when. . . I'm not going into detail on that. The Ice Cross thing is pretty much like his Hara-Kiri in Mortal Kombat Deception, THAT'S when he freezes himself into a cross and crashes down. Let's say he teleported like that, alright?)**

**Part Dos (2 in Spanursh)**

**Kori is out there in public, trying to avoid contact with any person he encounters. He puts his hands in his pockets and finds a note- autograph of Johnny Cage in there. He attempts to read it, but then is attacked by an unknown figure. Before Kori could see who it is, the figure warps Kori into The Living Forest, where Reptile reveals his name and attempts to assassin a confused Kori, only to be outsmarted by underestimating him.**

**Part San (3 in Japermanese I believe)**

**Sub-Zero arrives on the scene where he finds a ripped piece of someone's pants and a flickering streetlight. There appears to be something dripping from the light post, Sub-zero automatically knew who had been here. He then turns to the Special Forces for assistance to help. He then crashes back into the ground again in seek of them.**

**I know I made the fight between Kori and Reptile short. **_**They do it in movies and TV shows all the time =P.**_** I did that so I can cover more of it in the next part. If you thought Kori was pretty weak in the beginning, you have been proven wrong; he was only weak because he was bound to have bad luck on his side the moment he met Cage. But remember who he's been with most of his life: Sub-Zero. Kori must know a thing or two about being in a fight with an assassin. **

**I hope I've covered most or all of your questions you may have after reading all of this. So until next time, Kya!**

**Ps: I wanna start saying this for now on: "What do **_**YOU**_** want to see in the next chapter(s)?" I want to make you give me ideas, so I can think about what to do for the future chapters! Suggest me anything and I'll think about it! =D**

**Pss: The next chapter name may change or will have stuff added onto it. So don't get freaked out if it has a sudden name change, okay?**


	8. Chapter 8: One Step at a Time Special

One Step at a Time (A tribute to Japan/One-Shot)

**Warning: This story is a tribute to remind us of the events that had happened last year. I want to pay homage for everyone who was affected by it. This story was actually planned two days before today (Thursday night to be exact) because I know some people who have family or know someone who was there when it happened. Please read at your own risk. **

**One Year Ago; March 10****th****, 2011**

Memories of an imploding building flashed, as they were held down by an unknown force; something I have not seen in my lifetime as I could only watch as helpless strangers pleaded for help. I wanted to help them but my body did not budge; I was motionless. That's when I saw it; a huge wave, nothing I could have prepared myself for. No, it was not a wave…_a tsunami?_ _This cannot be happening…_ The waves of the tsunami had made its deadly move… destroying everyone and everything in its path, destroying the once-together families, and brought up the death toll up to an unsettling number of _more than a thousand civilians…_ _no more than that_. Not only did the tsunami cost lives, but also the earthquake and radiations that happened not too long ago contributed as well. So many people needed not to see their fate end in such a tragic way. But now, you are in a better place. Rest assure that the damages will be cured. We are still healing from the evil nightmares that clouds our very soul. The healing process has already begun and in no time, everything will be back together. The only things that cannot be healed are the broken families and memories of this violent disaster. I pray for each and every one of you who were affected by the events. May the Elder Gods watch over you.

**Present day; March 10****th****, 2012**

A hand rested on my shoulder.

"You have done enough for now, Liu." A familiar voice said.

"You're right, Kung Lao. " I was meditating for almost half an hour, remembering everything that had happened, one year ago. I opened my eyes to see a golden sunset from my perspective. I rose up to my feet and faced my Shaolin Monk friend.

Kung Lao crossed his arms. "It's amazing how time runs so quickly."

I nodded. The sun's golden sphere of heat pressed on both of our faces, causing us to sweat. "Things are looking better in the future. This marks the starting point." I pointed to the fence and walked over there. "Come look at this, Kung Lao."

We both saw the many sites that were devastated, being reconstructed, one step at a time. This made my heart feel relieved.

"**Miracles start out small and work their way up to the top.****"** Read the sign that was large enough to be seen from far away. We were standing at the top of the Wu Shi Academy where all the shrines were.

Kung Lao faced me and bowed. "Thank you for showing me this."

"No need to thank me. Thank the hard working people who are giving their time to help clean up this mess."

He smiled a bit. "The Elder Gods are watching over them. We should worry less for now."

"Yes they are." I faced him. I saw a fist pointing at me from him.

"In the meantime, why not spar? For old time's sake?" His face told me he wasn't expecting a "No" from me.

I smiled and gave him by the same look. "You're on!" We both beat our fists against each other. The sun showed our bodies as shadows as we both jumped at each other with a flying kick.

"Hiyaaa" We both scream as we threw our kicks at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>What? You thought I was done with specials forever? Well I kinda am for the time being. Guess how long this took to type out? A day pretty much. <strong>_**If only my other stories could be written out as quickly as this .;**_

**As you have guessed, I have surprised all of you who are reading this because I have never announced it. Like I said above, I thought of it on Thursday night and wrote the first half in my advisory class, some during Spanish 2 for free time, during lunch, and finished the rest on the computer =O. I'm actually shocked myself that I could think about this topic a little bit and explode it with a lot of details; something I suck at doing. **

**My details have increased as well (a few of them were, but it made a big difference), thanks to one of my classmates in my guitar class, so shout outs to him! I think this has to be the **_**BEST **_**story thingee I've ****EVER**** written. I'm quite proud of the results x).**

**I was actually worried about making this story with the Mortal Kombat characters because I felt like it didn't fit well with how the series is. My original plans were to both write about it and add myself as a character in present day Japan or my other plan was to write a poem/song/something that meant something to people. What do you think about it?**

**Summary of the story:**** Liu Kang remembers the events for Japan last year since he was "there." (Obviously he wasn't but just imagine for the sake of the story). He is then greeted by Kung Lao, who had rested his hand on Liu Kang's shoulder; saying that he has done all that he can for now. Liu agrees and shows Kung Lao the work that people have started to do; rebuilding the things that were destroyed during the events. Kung Lao thanks Liu Kang for showing him this, but Liu says to thank the people down there. Kung Lao understands this and then wants to spar with his Shaolin Monk friend. Liu can't say no to this offer and they begin their session. (Oh, if you want a clearer image of the last part where they use their flying kicks at each other, think of it as the sun in the background and the shadows of the Monks are flying at each other. Better now? x) )**

**I went with the Mortal Kombat champion, Liu Kang, to be the person that I was writing in first person P.O.V. (I didn't know how to word that better) because he's a warrior and the Wu Shi Academy must be nearby Japan (If it isn't, let's just say it is and was not affected by the events). I also went with him because… he's Asian. (Not trying to be racist) I wanted to use him for the main character along with Kung Lao because originally, (Fun fact time!) I wanted them to be in either the 9/11 and/or the Halloween specials, but I felt like they would **_**NOT **_**have been a good choice to fit those guys in there because I would have to rush things even more than I did back then and both of them fought for good (referring to the Halloween special) and not for evil. If I was going to do any side (Good and Evil), then I wouldn't have minded. But oh well, things changed and there's nothing I can do about it. As for the 9/11 special, I wouldn't have known how Liu Kang and Kung Lao would have gotten there to see Sonya, Stryker, and Jax. Like I said, Oh well, can't do much about it now, right?**

**Hey, do you guys like me writing these specials? I'm just curious since I don't want to do them just to be added to the Life of Kori chapters just to make the chapters longer. Also, do you think that I should take all of the specials out of the Kori FanFics and add them to a separate Fanfic, just titling them as "One Shots/Specials"? Let me know what you think about that, okay?**

**I believe I got everything covered as usual (I hope…). Like always, don't be afraid to shoot me up a comment on the story saying what I should cover and whatnot. Before I end this A/C, what special or anything you want me to cover next? It can be anything from holidays or memorial events (such as the 9/11 and this one), or even birthdays. So let me know! Until next time kiddos! Cya later alligators! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reptilian Appears! Two

The Reptilian Appears! Kori V.S. Reptile (Part 2)

"**Incoming Civilian. Suspect: Unknown.**" Read the main computer inside the base of the Special Forces.

"Rally up the troops. Rumor has it that Reptile's been sneaking around the nearby town." A man, decorated in many ribbons, informs the men and women inside the command room. The Commander pointed his finger at Sonya.

"Yes sir! We're on it." Sonya said.

Jax cracked his bionic knuckles against each other. "One Reptilian-Knuckle Sandwich, coming up."

"Commander!" One of the Sergeants poked his head from behind his monitor. "The Suspect is identified."

"Turn the main surveillance camera on." The camera turned on and focused on the figure.

"Sonya! Jax! I am in need of your assistance." The figure said.

Jax immediately replied back. "Yeah. What is it, Sub-Zero?" He could recognize his voice from anywhere.

"It's about Kori. I have a bad feeling that he ran into Reptile and disappeared with him."

"Alright; let him in." The huge doors opened. Sub-Zero was greeted by the various squads of armed soldiers.

* * *

><p>"<em>Meeeee?" <em>He licked his lips. You can see the extended version of this creep's vicious teeth. "_I onnnlllyy wannnttt yoooouuurrr heeeaadd!"_ Reptile launched himself at Kori once again.

Kori just stood there. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass your _lovely_ offer." I got into my special counter-attack stance. My stance was simple; think of football game and how the players are set up before a play begins. In other words, it's basically squatting with your hands out, ready to hold anything back. Suddenly, I heard some twigs started snapping from behind me.

"Crap! Which way am I supposed to look?" I told myself. My eyes scattered everywhere; looking in like every direction without changing my stance. Must find out what's coming!

The tree from behind me lunged its branches towards my feet.

"_Connnsiiidderrr youuurrselllfff… deeeaadd meeaatt!" _The Reptilian spat out some white, liquid foam towards my chest.

"Fudge bars!" I had no choice but to jump out of the way. The liquid barely missed its target but did hit something else…

"You** DARE** try to disrupt the peace in this FOREST?" I turned around and saw one of the tree's branches on the ground. I gasped when it was dissolving away within a matter of seconds.

"**ACID?**"

"_Whaaattss yoouurr _poinnnttt_? I caaannn dooo whatttevverr I wanntt. You'reee juuusstt a tree!"_ I believe he just signed his death sentence…

"HUMAN!" One of the trees pointed its branch at me.

"Y-yes…?" I retraced the branch with my eyes back to its origin.

"**LEAVE! NOW! **You do not belong here." I didn't ask questions followed its orders.

"_Donnn'ttt yoouu __**DARREEE**__ runnn frrroommm meee!"_

* * *

><p>Sub-Zero made his way to meet up with his former allies.<p>

"Now; _WHAT_ was this situation you're having?" The general told him as soon as they made eye contact.

"My son... no _her_ son might have been taken Kori as a hostage."

"Who's this "her" you speak of?" Sonya had her hands on her hips.

"Kori's real mother." He admitted.

The room was silent for a good minute.

"So you told him everything?" Jax broke the golden silence. He nodded.

"I brought something that might help find his location." He pulled the legging from earlier out and handed it to Sonya. She turned around and gave it to a woman.

"Analyze this."

"Yes Ma'am!" The lady walked off with it to who knows where.

"Any idea on where you think they went?" The general said.

"I do not know for sure." The General raised his hand and was about to speak, but Sub-Zero continued. "But I have a strong feeling that they went to Outworld; the place where Reptile serves his Emperor as a loyal slave."

"He's right." Everyone looked back at the woman that took the legging. "Scanners show that he's currently in Outworld."

"_Where_ in Outworld?"

"Currently in the Living Forest." Was her response. This brought chills up his spine. _Is that even possible? I'll let you decide on that one._

"The Living Forest…?" His heart skipped a few beats. The General, Jax, and Sonya all stared at him like he went crazy.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Sub-Zero." The General put his hand on the Lin Kuei Warrior's shoulder armor. "We'll find him. There is no need to worr-"Sub-Zero smacked his hand away. Le gasp!

"I _don't need to worry?_ _Are you insane!_" The General flinched when he heard that. "Who are you to speak for me? If we don't find Kori soon, he's gonna be a Halloween decoration!"

"Sub-Zero, relax!" Sub-Zero looked at Sonya, who happens to have a dirty look on her face.

"Just take me to Outworld!"

She sighed. She knew that there was no other around this. "Alright then… Follow me, so we can fire this thing up." She started walking towards the steel-coated double doors. Sub-Zero proceeded behind her. She put the Pin key for the door to open. When she was finished, a lazar identifier came out and scanned her eye.

"**Access: Granted.**"

When they got inside, the lights automatically turned on due to its sensors of activity being spotted in the room. The place was really dusty; must be like that because it hasn't been used in quite some time. The room was filled with many objects, such as Aircraft carriers, a bunch of computers, all running the same programs with subtle differences in each one, not to mention there was a huge ring against one of the walls across from us to our right. The ring was heavily guarded by Red Hot, Lazar-Pointed Sensors, Machine Guns, Bullet-Proof Glass, and finally, there was a Robot standing there. He wasn't dusty, as opposed to everything else in the entire place. This Robot looks awfully like Cyrax; yet it's not him.

"Well here we are." She walked towards the Ring and turned on the computer. The computer required her I.D. once again and so she repeated the steps from when she got in. "I hope you're prepared."

"A warrior is never unprepared."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." A strange machine came from the side of where the robot was (It was in the corner.) and rolled its way towards the middle of the computers, next to Sonya. "This thing needs to warm up."

Sub-Zero sighed.

* * *

><p>"We'll handle our… <em>dinner<em>" The tree said. I thought that over and just barfed a little in my mouth, then ran.

"_Dinnnneeerrrr?_" Reptile leaped up waaaayyy up into the unusual purple sky. "_I wonnnn'ttt beee dinnneerrr!"_ I heard them echo all over the forest.

I kept running. I don't know my way around these woods, but I tried mixing my pattern around by going different directions. _The last I want is to be the next meal of the day._

There was a shadow hanging over the trees. I couldn't bring myself to look up to see if he was nearby or was gone. So I decided to slow down my pace. Bad choice… because I found myself panting like crazy. To make matters worse, remember when I got pushed down? That scrap I got, decides to hurt like hell right now!

"Oww!" I cried. My voice projected for a few feet away.

My body descended to the ground, face first and I'm still panting like a dog who's been dehydrated for a long time. I felt like I've ran for miles in like ten minutes, but in reality, it's been about five and a half. I semi-barrel rolled over to lie down on my back rather than be on my stomach.

"Did I… lose him?" My eyes acted like blinds and shut themselves for a few seconds.

"Yooooouu willlll nevvvvverrr losssee meee!" I shot my eyes open instantly and saw him closing in from the tree. I lifted up my body. But, as soon as I did, I was impaled by his claws in the chest.

"Gyah!" Blood flew out from the spear-formed hand. I also felt some blood rushing up my throat. Reptile twisted his claws deeper into my chest, causing that blood to be vomited violently all over my clothes and on him.

"Loookkkss liiikkeee yooouuu donnn'tt geett a secooonndd channcee at liffee!" His tongue sprang out and wrapped itself around my neck.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's fire up this bad boy." Sonya turned on the machine. It's been like three minutes at the most since the machine started warming up.<p>

"Why didn't you just operate the portal through the ring?"

Sonya looked back at him. "Do you want the long version or short version of the story?"

"Short."

"The Portal uses a huge amount of energy to begin with." She began. "Recently, a few years after Armageddon, it started acting all haywire on us. The ring itself won't work with us for some reason, so now we have to rely on this piece of scrap metal." She took a deep breath since she said that all in one breath.

"I see."

"Are you ready?" The machine started charging up a golden lazar. He nodded. "Alrighty." The lazar shot directly in the middle of the ring. The lazar stretched all over the front of the ring, creating the portal to Outworld. "The rest is up to you."

"Right." He proceeded towards the portal, but she stopped him before he got any farther from the machine.

"You'll need this." She handed out a communicator. "So you can call us to get you two back here in one piece."

"Thank you, Sonya." He bowed. "I apologize for my behavior." He's really polite, believe it or not.

"Eh, don't need it. You have your reasons. I can't blame yah." She smiled. "Go now."

"Heh." He went inside the portal.

* * *

><p>"Annyyy lasssttt wooorrddss?" He lifted my body up with the same claw in my chest. Blood just kept pouring and I started having breathing problems now.<p>

"You… won't… get away!" I coughed out more blood when emphasizing those last two words.

Just then, I felt some familiar flow of power coming from inside my body. I couldn't speak or say anything; I only was able to look around and saw the twin auras swirling around each other, coming towards my almost-lifeless body. It was as if an angel from _god knows_ where just answered my prayer. But wait… it's not going towards me…

And what the heck is that blue swirly thing over there…?

"Flash Kick!" I kicked his neck, causing myself to do a backflip while doing it and him biting his own tongue. _Wrong fighting series, Kori! And if you know where that attack came from, you get an interweb cookie!_

"_Grrryyyaaahhh!" _I was released from both his claw and his tongue. His tongue found its way back into his mouth. As I landed, Reptile became a sky-bluish color very quickly _and froze in place._

"**Finish Him**, Kori!" That voice… I shook my head and grabbed his torso and threw it at one of the living trees.

When the frozen Reptile was flying, he melted and fell into the bark of the tree, sticking the back side out against Kori. Reptile lifted up his head, but was crushed down by the angry tree's teeth. I heard violent screams coming from the tree. I could only watch what of what became of Reptile's fate as the tree chewing on the foe's body and bones. Green blood gushed out everywhere in front of the tree's site. After thirty seconds of constant noming, the legs of the once-apart-of-a-body of Reptile fell to the ground. Just imagine how it would feel if you were Reptile… Let's just put it as it won't end with a "…and they lived happily ever after."

**FATALITY!**

"Mm, Delicious and Fatalitritious." Blood dripped every time the tree moved its teeth-like bark.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full…" I wanted to vomit so bad after seeing that! It's rude and disgusting!

"Mortals tell me not what to do!" Blood launched from its mouth and found itself on my face. _Eww… I already have enough blood on me!_

I wiped it off and flicked my hands around. "Couldda' told me in advance that you were gonna do that!"

"As for you." Sub-Zero interrupted. I completely forgot he was here and flinched when I heard his voice. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and put my hand on my open… _wait wha?_ I rubbed the area of my bloody clothes. I don't feel it at all!

"You are not okay, are you?" Damn, he could read my mind. I must be out of it today.

"Bah! Shut up!" I blushed in embarrassment. _Shush! Guys can blush too! Like girls, guys are also sensitive!_

I folded my arms around my chest, covering the "healed" hole. He busted out laughing. This man rarely laughs; this is a huge surprise to me. For whatever reason why he barely does is beyond my lack of knowledge.

"Let's return home." He put his cold hand on my shoulder. I jumped at how cold it was.

"BAKA!" I cried out and grabbed my poor shoulder. I blushed a little more and squatted down like a kid who's crying. "Now I know why they call you 'Sub-Zero'!" Imagine if you had to do an arm wrestle with this guy… I'd feel bad for the poor guy or girl! He laughed once more. "Okay fine! Let's go already!" I sounded like a whining 6 year old kid. _Reference to how Johnny Cage acted in the dream of the third chapter, anyone?_

Sub-Zero contacted Sonya to open the portal up again and within seconds, it appeared out of nowhere.

We proceeded towards the open portal and went inside. I have never been in a portal as I felt like I was going through a seizure; going in circle constantly and rapidly. When the "ride" ended, instead of appearing inside the Special Forces base, we ended up at the front of a familiar shop. Strange timing to appear here but whatever.

"You recognize this building, Kori?"

"Yeah… but why did we warp here?"

"I do not know. Maybe something went haywire at headquarters." Sub-Zero put his hand on the communicator and held a button down. "Sonya! Did something happen over there?"

**No response.**

"It's not like it's far from 'home' though. We're on the right planet." I said. "I mean; what could possibly go wrong?" I looked up at the building's name. It glowed "Writer and the Sun." I don't know why it has such a lame name, but that's not the case for us. We need to stay somewhere and this is the first spot to be in. Forgot its night time over here.

I put my hand on the cold, bronze doorknob and twisted it. The door was now open; I heard that bell chime thing that you hear in those small pawn-shop-like places. It was not as small as I imagined it, but I couldn't hold myself up and fell forward. _Site seeing will have to wait for now.._. My pain decided to jolt at the wrong time.

"…Oh my… are… okay…?" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>New chapter, new month, new douchyness. That's what you get when you are forcing imagination. <strong>

**Hey guys, I should had been posting stuff like this since the beginning buttttt. . .**

**I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters that were featured in here. Except for Kori and the name of the Building. "Flash Kick" is also not from this. It's an attack from Guile from the Street Fighter series. I do not own them either.**

**The reason why "God Knows" is in italics is because that was the song I happened to be listening to at the time lol. Also, the "…Delicious and Fatalitritious" part is basically the phrase, "Delicious and Nutritious."**

**I'm not really satisfied with this chapter, mainly because of the "fight" because it's not really considered a fight. It's more like a run-and-hide-and-die mode in a videogame. As I said above, I had to force it out and it still came out as something I didn't expect. But oh well, its life and I got ****pets**** viewers to entertain! Tell me how I can improve in the reviewer box!**

**Chapter Summary (6 parts this time, bros! D=) I'll try to shorten it up to the best of my ability.**

**Part 1: ****Sub-Zero enters the Special Forces base. Pretty much self-explanatory.**

**Part 2: ****Reptile attacks Kori again. He tries to counter it but has to avoid the attacks to save himself. Reptile ends up attacking the tree, enraging them.**

**Part 3:**** Sub-Zero meets up with the General of the Special Forces, along with Sonya and Jax. He explains his situation to them. Sonya agrees in letting him go through the portal, but the machine needs to warm up before it works.**

**Part 4:**** Kori runs away from Reptile. Hoping that he lost him, he slows down, only to have his wound open up and get impaled with the Reptilian's claw in the chest.**

**Part 5:**** The portal begins to work and Sonya gives Sub-Zero a communicator for when to bring him back.**

**Part 6:**** Kori is almost finished off by Reptile, until he**** THINKS**** he gets saved by that Golden and Silverish aura again which also catches Reptile off guard and gets Flash Kicked. He also gets saved by Sub-Zero's iceball. Afterwards, Kori tosses Reptile into the mouth of the Living tree and… you get the point. Kori and Sub-Zero go through the portal again, only to find themselves in front of a shop only Kori knows of. Once he steps in, he blacks out from the pain that was hurting him earlier.**

**I think I already have an idea for the next chapter, so stay tuned for an update for this story… whenever I make it. =P You'd be shocked to see what it will be. Just saying**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys next time and tell me what you guys wanna see in the next chapter!**

**Ps: See, Miracleheart14? I shortened it just for juu! Lol x). Cya!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Writer and the Sun

The Writer and the Sun

My sleeves, cuffed inward, were torn, bearing the phrase "Kill Her." I was sitting alone in a room with a red neon glow passing what appeared to be a window. The clothes I had been wearing earlier were exchanged for something… older, almost old eastern style.

Blood ran down my left wrist. Silently, I glared at the blood, coding itself into a new message.

The new message only showed numbers in my blood. The numbers were shown as followed:

**4-15-14-30**

**2-5-12-9-5-20-4**

**16-18-5-20-20-25**

**6-1-3-5-19.**

(This is where you come in; I want you to decode this message to see what it really says. To decode this, you'll need a decoding thingee. I made it to be like '1 = A,' '2 = B' and so on and so forth. Have fun decoding it!)

I looked around. _Something doesn't feel right_.

I was holding something… _A knife? Why was I holding such weapon!'_

I pulled my arm back and threw it forward. The next thing I saw was the knife ricocheting back towards my hand. My hand felt possessed; it snatched it in midair against the blade's edge and held it against my Adam's apple.

"What was I doing here? Where am I? How did I even get here?" I told myself, trying my best not to freak out. Unfortunately, I gasped when I heard footsteps at a door. The door opened with a shadowy figure lurking its way towards me. Behind the shadow was a really bright light.

"You're next." A hand grabbed the collar of my shirt and was dragged into the light. The door behind us was slammed shut.

The next thing I saw was a flash and I appeared to be on a wooden platform. My hands were tied up behind my back and people were speculating the scene. I heard muffled voices of some old man. He had a large document paper-like thing in his possession, reading the words of whatever's written on it. I examined my surroundings to see some people, also had their hands tied behind their backs, besides and behind me. I saw someone who was being pressured by rocks on their chest. I can't see who it is though. Finally, I saw a few girls, aged around 8 to 18, holding their own hands together and giving of a devilish smile. No emotion came from me.

A servant or someone in lower authority put a noose around my neck and fastened to make sure it was on tight enough.

A brown-haired girl, who looked around my age stood in the middle of the female fatale. _Could she have been responsible for this?_ Her face was Pale with a hint of a subtle blush. But just very subtle. Something about her I don't like. Her face reads greed, betrayal, and… she are no virgin… -Wait, how the hell do I know that? And she wants someone.

Her lips moved, speaking very softly amongst her female tribal group. I made out everything she said.

She said this: "Proctor you could set thyself free by the lord if only you confess. Tis bad choice. We could have been one! You've met with a terrible fate, have thy not?"

"Proctor? Name sounds familiar." I whispered and watched her more.

"Rot in Lucifer's domain, arrogant fool!"

"Arrogant? That's not a nice-"

My back was kicked very swiftly and suddenly off the platform. I wasn't fast enough to react to the kicker as I'm falling, very fast but it felt so slow. So slow that I saw a male and a female falling too with a noose around their own necks as well-OH MY GOD!

Their bodies jerked up and stopped moving above me. I was still in motion; falling. Then…

**CRACK!**

Heavy breathing became smaller and smaller…

* * *

><p>I jumped up all sweaty and threw the covers off. Yep, I'm not home again.<p>

"Crazy dream. Gotta hate 'em…" I stretched and set up. _Thanks for stating the obvious, Captain…_

The sun beamed in my face like being splashed with hot coffee, so it must had been really early. Hoppy-le-scotchede, I proceeded to the huge window frame and viewed the orange, cloudless sky that was uprising the golden sun.

Imagining myself with someone standing right next to me, I fantasized alone. You know those typical overrated romantic love scenes? Imagine Kori standing there alone in one of those balcony-like things… but it's only an open window-like. (Sorry, can't really explain things right now… I'm like in test mode when I'm typing all this stuff.) But now it's brought up, I hardly know any females, due to my lack of being in the crowd.

"After all these years and you still have that window-leaning habit, eh?" Smashing my head up on the top of the window, I flinched. Apparently, I found myself leaning on the window?

"Of course!" Embarrassed a little, I blushed. "Every person has their own habits!" The source came from a guy.

The voice came from a teen-adult that has longer hair than I. Its dark green. (It's rare to see people with green hair, don't ya think? Well, for guys that is.) And it drops down an inch below his neck collar. He has bushy eyebrows but they're black… and white? Like each half is a different color, going from left to right. People say it was a birth defect but I think otherwise… and no, it's not bleached. Oh, almost forgot about the most noticeable aspect of this guy; he has an awkwardly wavy piece of hair that sticks out so much that it becomes impossible to not pay attention too.

Oh, his name's Victor. Just saying.

"Indeed. Habits are what make up this world. Whether it be bad or terrible." He grabbed his notebook with a pencil.

"You still write poetry?"

"I'd be outta business if I didn't." Victor scribbled something in a new page.

"Well what do ya' know? We got ourselves a writer." I jokily said.

"We also have this…" He wrote more in his notebook. Like a magic spell book, the notebook flickered with a yellow light, surrounding the figure.

"Have what-fsdmfnsdkjf hsekljfhsef-What the hell was that?" _Mother of 4__th__ wall breakers!_ He was dying of how badly I actually said all of that gibberish nonsense.

"Do not mock me, child." With a grin, he stepped out.

"At least I don't look like an anime dude, 'Animebro13!' He stopped. (Sorry in advance, if this is someone's username for some site(s), I am not referring to you. I only used that name because he looks like an anime 'bro' and the "13" is my Grad year lol.)

"Yes you do! Explain that gray hair then!"

"You have green hair…" I mumbled under my breath. "You're argument is now invalid."

He raised his left hand. "This is 'You'. And this is 'Me'." With 'his' hand, he balled it up into a fist and smashed his hand of the leftness and walked out. I gave a raspberry face behind his back.

"Breakfast is not ready yet. Don't come down the stairs yet." He called out to the echoing sounds of the hallow staircase-room.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed and went down stairs anyways to piss him off. Pissing off Victor is pretty fun actually. (Whoever's writing this is so mean! -Oh wait…)

When I stepped on the tile floor finally, I noticed Sub-Zero sleeping on the couch with a blanket over him. Standing still like a still picture frame, I 'pictured' him as a small boy, fast asleep near the fireplace. I smiled slightly and lowered my eyes.

"Welcome to my other home…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I just finished my school year as being a junior in high school! It's amazing how time flies so fast that it's unbearable to believe how life is racing away. I still remember walking into all my classes for this year. From when this chapter's posted (522/11), tomorrow will be a little Mario Kart tournament on DS/7 in class (since it's the last day and all) xDD. Also getting people to sign my yearbook. **

**Sorry for taking over a month to get this chapter out. I've been super busy and studying for my finals (Like my Spanish 2 final. We had to make a skit, all in Spanish. It was easy, considering that I studied all last week to get it down perfectly.). I hope you guys can forgive me =/…**

**At least, now that school's out, I can update sooner and stuff. Be on the lookout for that.**

**Chapter was pretty fun to mess with, especially the dream part. If you didn't know the reference I made, it's basically my interpretation to the end of "The Crucible." No spoilers to what happened in the real story though =D. Don't forget to decode that little message near the beginning. I choose The Crucible to reference because that was the current (at the time) story that we were reading in English class (which was my final for that class ironically) and it was the second time reading it. (First time as a freshman. It was something we had to read in Honors English.)**

**Victor, the new OC that I just basically ripped off of one of my Sonic OC's xDD. Funny thing about calling him "Victor" because that's my real name lol. So "I" made a cameo appearance in my own story… Actually, I was gonna put myself literally in this story, but I decided not to. I'd raid the fan girl base so badly if I was in there… ;D**

**Chapter Summary:**

**Kori wakes up in a prison cell, with a knife in his hand and messages all written in blood on his arms. He throws the knife, having it return to him and his hands force Kori of almost committing suicide. A stranger comes inside and grabs Kori into a white light where he finds himself in a wooden platform, where he sees "Abigail and the other girls." He lip-reads everything that they say. Before he can do anything else, he is kicked off the platform and is hung. He wakes up from that terrible nightmare and goes up to the window and imagines himself with someone standing there next to him. He gets startled by a guy named "Victor" and they get into an argument and 4****th**** wall stuff… blah blah blah. He goes downstairs and see's Sub-Zero laying down on the couch and Kori thinks of him as a small kid and reveals that this is his "other home."**

**I hope you guys got the references I snuck in there. For example, one of the lines of Abigail has her saying something that came from a… scary thing .;. Also, if you didn't understand why I called the chapter "The Writer and the Sun," it was referring to the sunset that Kori was looking out from the window. As for the "Writer" part, it was Victor's way of being a 4****th**** wall breaker… I'll reveal more stuff in the next chapter into the "Writer" part. Any Speculations? Leave a response below!**

**One last thing before I finish up this guy. As I did for my Kirby series, I want to change the name of this story as well. I want a name change because it's not really centering around his life… I mean like, I expect a story that revolves around his life as in being a normal kid; going to school, work, etc. This isn't the case for this story. You guys should give me name ideas for this story and I'll see which ones I can take into consideration. =)**

**I'm done with this A/C finally lol. I hope I got everything and I'll see you next timeeee!**

**Ps: I want to start up yet ANOTHER short series. It's going to be revolving around MK and other characters. I'll probably make it to be like 3 short, random episodes in 1 chapter or 1 semi-long one and kinda the same for 2… if that made any sense xP. But it's going to be a side project. I want to call it "I'll get you back in the next round!" (Yes, I know that's kind of a long name, but it's going to be called that and I think it's good enough.) Any Questions about this guy? Oh, one final thing. I'm allowing you guys to submit your requests to make a suggestion to make a scenario for a story for this, so if you got an idea, shoot me up in a review or PM me! If I like it enough, I'll write it! =)**


	11. Chapter 11: Windsaber & Dynablasters

**Windsaber & Dynablasters**

**Burp!** - (That's a nice way to start a chap XD)

…

"Cool story bro; needs more yogurt." I dropped my spoon into an empty bowl.

30 minutes pass quickly if you're listening to someone's story. To spare you the details, I'll sum up everything that was discussed. Victor told me how I healed so quickly, though he …let's just say he figured out how my power works. He said he'll explain how it works in a bit.

He grabbed my bowl and dropped it into the sink with the rest of the unwashed dishes. The water rushed down on them.

"…In simple terms, you have the ability to heal quickly in dangerous situations."

"That much I figured out on my own." I was beginning to fall asleep because of that long lecture.

He waved his hand in front of my face. "Yoo-hoo"

My eyelids were beginning to close slowly. Why do I feel tired? Bests me; maybe that story got my body relaxed in this chair.

Victor pounded the table with his fist; I jumped at the sound of it.

"W-wha-wha-what? I'm awake!"

"Hurry up." He was across the room.

I rubbed my eyes to get the crust out. The moment I dropped my arms, Sub-Zero was in front of me.

"Woah!" I fell backwards.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" The blue cladded warrior was also surprised.

"_N-noooo, I just found a penny on the floor…_" He helped me up. "Thanks." I dusted my pants off.

"I'm sorry for alerting you."

"It's fine." My eye caught something I don't see too often. Sub-Zero was hiding something; a feeling of guilt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. That is not important right now. Go hurry along; you're friend's waiting." He pointed to the anime-styled hair guy.

"Tell me later then."

I walked over to Victor and he led me into a room. The room was huge with a lot of training equipment and such. _This place brings back some memories that I've long forgotten. …Wait! I don't even remember this even being here!_

Though the training grounds was outside… or at least it looks like it's outside with all this grass planted and the clouds watching us, it makes you think 'How do people even make these kind of stuff?' I decided to look around this training grounds place and noticed a Nintendo DS on a table with Pokémon in it. _Hmm… reminds me of that one dream I had a while back…_ (Read the A/C for more details on this.)

"Think fast."

"Huh?"

Before I could do anything, I started falling back in slow motion… The last thing I saw was a… knife.

…

**{Blackout}**

…

**Several Minutes Later…**

"So your healing factor does work." Victor's voiced called out. "I was beginning to worry about you."

"Healing factor?" I shook my head but kept my eyes closed. I was still on the floor. "What the heck was that for?"

He twirled the knife. "Just a test. Now get up."

I did as I was told. "You should have warned me sooner! I wasn't even ready!"

"Told you to 'Think fast' a few minutes ago. Not my fault you weren't fast enough."

"Baka… Where did you even stab me?" My eyes finally opened.

"In the heart." My eyes widened when he mentioned the area.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed me!" I jumped back up to my feet.

"Tell me; would you rather have it be a scythe or a chainsaw to your heart?" One of his eyebrow lifted up as the other dropped.

"I guess you win this time." My head dropped along with my arms.

"That now summarizes my theories of your 'Healing Factor.' You ready for the whole story?" This guy is someone who specializes in these kinds of stuff. And even though I don't know if he has a power of his own, Victor is an unique guy. I've never met anyone like him as far as I can think back.

"Yes. Tell me all you know." I lifted my chin back up.

"Okay then. You have an ability that allows you to heal yourself called "Lyashi no Hōseki;" or in English, "The Gems of Healing." Inside you, you have these gems. When in danger, they react to your wounds; guarding and fixing them as if you never got hurt. These powers can also be used as weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Yep. They can be used as weapons."

"How do I do that?"

"You call it out by saying 'Windsaber and/or Dynablasters.'

"Calling out abilities is too amine-ish to me."

"Oh, shut up. Both of them are two separate commands; keep that in mind. When you have the Windsaber out, as the name implies, you will wield a sword that has the ability to use the power of the wind."

"Okay, is there anything else this "Windsaber" can do?"

"Mhm. The wind can be used as a barrier. That will become useful in the future."

"And what about the Dynablasters?" _I'm gonna sound silly calling these out…_

"When the Dynablasters appear, you will be wielding 2 futuristic weapons. One blaster will be coated with a black-ish paint along with a sky blue lining design. The other one will be coated with a white-ish paint along with an orange-red-ish lining design."

"Those colors remind me of the Pokémon from the Black and White series 'Reshiram' and 'Zekrom.' That sounds really cool though."

"I agree. Like them, your bullets and stuff will be almost exactly like their ultimate attacks."

"That's so much better than the sword!"

"Eh, whatever floats your boat." Victor shrugged. "You ready to test your power out?"

"I was born ready!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>A wizard is never late or early [to post new content]. He arrives [posts] at the right time." - Whoever guesses who said that (I think I almost got it exactly word for word) will win the interwebs xD. <strong>

**As the quote says, I'm **_**totally**_** not late writing this terrible chapter. I've been really busy being lazy and playing Kid Icarus: Uprising that I've borrowed from a friend. That and I haven't felt motivated to work on working on these stories since I don't get reviews from people. Maybe one or two from Miracleheart and someone else in the world. I mean, I appreciate the effort she and the other random reviewer(s) put in to review my content, but I feel as if there isn't a bigger fanbase for Videogame Fanfictions. =/**

**Anyways, I wanted to throw this random chapter out because it's been almost 2 months since you've seen this story update. It's jumpy and pretty much makes no sense, so I apologize for that. Think of it as like "a building up to…" type of chapter… idk how to explain it. I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer, but as I said, I felt bad for not updating and this is what you humans get.**

**Chapter Summary**

**Victor tells Kori what his powers can do and what he can do with him. Also, Sub-Zero feels some regret. Can you guess why? That's pretty much it, other than Victor asking if Kori's ready to test his power out.**

**Before I forget; in the chapter, Kori mentions something about a dream when he notices a Nintendo DS. I added this part because the "dream" was from a one-shot I "accidently" won back in like April (the thing didn't get published until June on father's day I believe). It was one of those "What if…" stories (it was a dream though) that Kori woke up and became a Pokemon trainer in the Hoenn Region (Personally, that's my favorite Region out of all the games). If you would like to read it, go to my profile and click on "Favorite Authors" and look for Miracleheart (Yes, I've realized that I mention her in like EVERY chapter, forgive me. She's just that awesome =P). The story will be called "I Choose You!" And before I say anything else, it's not exactly how I would write or use Kori, but it's her style, so don't kill her D=**

**As usual, if you have an idea for what I can do as a chapter for this or any of my stories, feel free to PM me or say it in the review box thingee.**


	12. Chapter 12(?): I'm Done With This

Dear Reader,

**Warning: This 'Chapter' is more of me ranting about this specific story than anything else and it's all jumbled up everywhere. Proceed with caution. You have been warned…**

If you have come across this random chapter and expected to see what happens next in 'The Life of Kori,' then I am sad to say, I have bad news for you. Because of my lack of efforts and thoughts, I want to **discontinue** this story as well as 'Stolen Identity', my Kirby Fanfic. While I will talk about my reasoning for the Kirby one in its own chapters, I want to tell you why I've made this decision. But before I do, let me start with the backstory of how this story had begun and how it came to be.

This story started off as me trying to write a comedy-style Mortal Kombat story (which became another fanfic of mine called 'I'll get you back in the next round!') that was based off a character that I've soon found out was a common name in the Mortal Kombat fanfic world, by the name of 'Kori.' Usually I'd go with more original names and try to be 'that guy' who does stuff differently, but it was my first time attempting to make a silly story. As you may have noticed within like the first two or three chapters, this was an obvious gameplan I had created and stuck with for quite some time. As I grew in writing more character development and the whole plot of the series, I've learned some writing styles from school and from other fanfics I've read since I started and try to incorporate their style with mine. (Which I'll admit, it did fail) I used to be pretty good with this writing style… well, at least I think so (I totally just contradicted myself… eh, who cares.) but as my high school years came to a close, there has been a huge change… something I'd wish that had never happened.

You see, because of my last year in high school (which I had just finished 2 months ago as of when this thing is typed) I've gotten super lazy and thrown around in piles of homework like DAILY. I think I've posted about 1 or 2 chapters of this story during my senior year and none at all afterwards. It's really disappointing as I had so many ideas that may eventually get thrown into the scrap piles of my brain. Because of my Senior year in school being very difficult for me (a breeze to 'everyone else') I've had no time to sit down and work on this story. Then again, it's hard to write 4 fanfics at once and expect them to be good. The usual writer on here writes about 1-2 at a time and does pretty good at what they do. I like to show off to others (not in a scum-bag-ish way) by trying to be 'better' and doing more so I can get noticed or something… _I sound like an attention seeker. Ew._

My reason for dropping this story is because it's become a hassle to think of ideas for a somewhat-original character and to advance the plot. While this may be just another day at the writer's block convention, it's been like this since I've done the reptile battle scenes, maybe even further back to chapter 3. I've forced myself to write this stuff and look where I've gotten. Sure, you guys give me advice on what I should and shouldn't do and how to improve within the next chapter(s) but I feel it's getting me nowhere because of how I force everything. Because of this, I miss out on a bunch of important details, which causes me to skip parts that should be addressed right there and then. (This will probably happen when I publish this thing.) It shouldn't have to be that way! This is like my biggest fault when it comes to doing this stuff. I honestly don't really look back at my writing after I finish it unless I check for some errors or to add things, but other than that, once it's posted, it's posted and I wouldn't really care about it. I'm sure the people who have been following this story have noticed it… This story especially. I usually don't say this but I want to **give up** on this story. I don't like it. I would start over but that wouldn't get me anywhere, so it's not worth my time or my followers… no offense to any of my followers.

I do appreciate all the criticism and nice feedback from all of you. It makes me feel good. Honestly, it does, but this story will have to end. I'm sorry. I don't want to look back at my mistakes. I would like to thank all of my supporters through this experience. What does this mean for my other story 'I'll get you back in the next round,' which features Kori? I plan to keep him in there as a back-up because that's the only story I can literally make up a random story/ies without following a sequence of events from previous chapters.

And before you ask if I might return to this in the future, I doubt it. But things can happen. No promises. But as of now, there's no future for this story.

Again, thank you all for the support that you have provided to help me work on this story. Sorry that it has to end like this. If you hate me for doing this, I'm sorry- it can't be helped. Too much stress and work to actually continue something like this. It's been a blast…

-Subzeroicedragon


End file.
